I Thought It Was Over
by edwardsgirly4eva
Summary: Post- Breaking Dawn: Everything has calmed down with the Cullens and Bella and Edward have finally recieved their happily ever after. But what happens when on Renessme's birthday Bella recieves a threatening phone-call?  No one is prepared for the answer.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so I realized that writing is fun…and I'm gonna try

So here is my fanfic about post-Breaking Dawn.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight in any way I wish but Steph Meyer does, not me…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 1: Humorless Joke

BPOV

"Oh my GOD! Why today, God? WHY?"

I just don't understand how dogs can bury bones but can't bury their own crap. Explain that to me please. **Please** explain.

"What's wrong, love?"

My husband. What would I do without Edward? I know and I don't want to feel that ever again.

So when I find myself screaming at him, I have to remind myself of that.

"Well, your god-damned daughter's future boyfriend's best friend decided it would be hilarious to shit on the decorations for her 2nd birthday party. And it was hilarious. So damn-

I was quickly shut up by the amazingly perfect taste of his lips on mine. The purest, most perfect, most calming, sexiest, and best feeling I could ever get from him…well, that other people are **allowed** to see publicly.

When he pulls away, he smiles.

"Now, what's wrong sweetheart?"

"You stopped kissing me."

I attacked him with another drawn out, long kiss and we both pulled away panting. Maybe we should just skip this party…

No Bella. It's your daughter's birthday.

I quickly put the dirty thoughts I was having in the back of my mind and refocused on the task at hand, a little calmer this time.

"Okay, I know that was my fault that time but I seriously have a big issue. I had all the streamers laying out and Alice was on her way over in about 15 minutes to help me decorate and Paul just crapped all over them."

I remembered my frustrations from earlier.

Before I could get myself all worked up, Edward eased away all my frustrations.

"Bella, calm down," he chuckled, "It's a party, not WWII. We can go buy more streamers. I'll drive to town right now and pick them up."

"Okay. That's fine…I guess. They're no Coach embroidered streamers, but they'll do…Alice is gonna have my ass though…"I was mumbling to myself at this point, imagining the shopping trip punishment headed my way.

Why, God, of all the personality traits there are, did you give my sister-in-law a shopping addiction?

"I'll deal with Alice and get someone to help you clean up this mess," he wrinkled up his nose in disgust. This really was revolting, "you deal with getting our beautiful daughter ready for her fun day. Is she awake yet?"

"You tell me."

I waited all of .25 seconds.

"Nope. Don't wake her up yet. Let her get her beauty sleep."

"Yes sir. Wouldn't want her losing her beauty. She's already out-doing me in that department."

"When will you realize just how beautiful you are? When will you realize you are the most beautiful, amazing, mysterious, and exciting woman I have ever met? When will you realize you're the only one I see."

I smirked at him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Never. Now go! Alice is already going to kill me."

"Yes ma'am. I love you."

"Love you too…tell Paul I'm gonna kick his ass for this mess."

"Will do. Bye…beautiful."

"Bye…sexy"

"Don't mess with me Bella. I won't go and we'll forget about this whole party-

"Ok! Go go go!"

I literally pushed him out the door. He winked at me and swatted my butt.

He doesn't fight fair.

He ran to his car at vampire speed and blew me a kiss. I caught it and blew him one back.

As I came into the house, my daughter, Renessme, was coming downstairs, rubbing her eyes.

I walked over and kissed her forehead.

"Morning sweetie. Happy birthday. Hungry?"

My daughter smiled and nodded.

Renessme. Wow, what a blessing in disguise. Edward and I hadn't been expecting her- actually, we didn't even know she was "possible", if you know what I mean. I was human at the time, and we had no idea…

But we don't know what we would do without her.

None of us. Not Esme or Carlisle. Emmett or Rosalie. Jasper or Alice.

Or Jacob.

Oh, Jacob. Jacob was a story in itself. The pain we inflicted on each other was unbearable at times. All three of us- Edward, Jacob, and I. We spent about 6 months trying to figure out how to live with each other and the relationships we had created. After Edward had come back, things were…difficult between us. It wasn't just relationships we were dealing with. Deep hatred starting from the vampires versus werewolves discrepancy.

Renessme was the glue putting us together. She answered the question we had ALL been trying to answer. Where did Jacob belong?

With her. It was always her. When he fell in love with me, it was really Renessme. It had always been her. Sure, we were all shocked to find out that Jacob had imprinted on Renessme, but we were okay with it. Jacob was family and always belonged.

"Momma?"

I had zoned out. Wow, I really had come far in 3 years. 3 years ago I was a girl moving here to make things more comfortable for her mother. Now I had met the love of my life, almost been killed **multiple** times, had an intense break up, met my best friends, gained a new family, gotten married, and had a daughter.

I could even out-do Oprah Winfery in accomplishments.

"Sorry, sweetie. I was having a moment there. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Anything. I'm starving!"

Really? Human food? Renessme wasn't very partial to human food. She preferred animal blood, like the rest of us. Hmmm…I wonder what changed?

"You want human food? Why"

"Well, I thought it would be a nice change. I am maturing mom. It's time I learned to eat food delightfully. And you make amazing pancakes."

My goodness, my daughter had an amazingly complex vocabulary for a two-year old. The fact that she had the mind and body of and 8 year old had everything to do with that. Her quickly maturing mind and body were an amazing quality from her father…

"Okay. Pancakes it is! Oh, and Jake should be over here in about 10 minutes, okay? So you two can eat together, if you'd-

My cell interrupted me.

"Grrrrr! Why won't you work!"

Sometimes I hate iPhones. Too complex for me.

I finally figured out how to answer.

Hmmm-unknown number?

"Hello…"

"….."

"Hello?"

"…"

"Is anyone there? Hello? Is this you Paul, because that trick you left in my hou-

"Isableeeellaaaa."

Okay, now I am scared.

"Who the hell are you!"

"I'm comiiinnng!"

"What?"

"Watch your back, Bella. Watch your baaack!"

The line went dead.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Sooooo…what did you think? Hope it was good! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Soooo, I got one review last time. I was sooo happy to see it! My first review! I hope it's not too stingy for me to ask for a review from everyone who reads this. It gives me ideas and since I'm writing this off the top of my head, I need them:)

So pleaaseeeee review as much as possible. Also, in the next chapter I'm gonna reveal who the mystery phonecaller was. Who do you think it should be?

Okay, here I go.

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, never will:(

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 2: Who?

BPOV

The first thing I did was call Alice. Surely she could have seen something...

"Hello?"

"ALICE!"

"Bella? What's wrong? I'm on my way over. What happened? Oh no, you didn't let the cake-

"No Alice. Forget the party for a minute. I need to tal-

"FORGET. THE. PARTY? Have you LOST YOUR MIND?"

"Alice, someone justed called me. Someone I don't know. I didn't recognize their voice."

"What did they say?"

"They...I...I really don't know. All I know is my phone rang and I picked it up and said 'Hello' and no one said anything and then I said 'Hello' again. I thought it was Paul because he...nevermind...but then in the middle of my threat to Paul, a really throaty and hushed voice sort of "moaning" my name. I asked who it was and they told me to "watch my back". Alice, what does it mean? What's going on?"

"..."

"Alice? Great now you hung-

"Shhhh! I'm looking for an answer."

"Oh."

I tended to Renessme's pancakes while I waited for an answer. While I was mixing in the vanilla, Jake walked in.

"Hey Bells!" then he looked over to my angelic daughter," How's my birthday girl!"

I waved at Jake and turned my concentration back to waiting for Alice to answer.

"Jaaaaaaake! Yaaaay!"

Alice picked the phone back up then.

"Bella?"

"Yea? What did you get?"

"I'm onmy way over. Call Edward and get him home. Now. This needs to be discussed. I'll get the rest of them to hurry over. After Nessie's party, we need to talk. It may be a good idea to talk to Jake too. Brief him a bit...I'll see you in a bit, hon."

"Okay. Thanks Alice. See ya in a few."

Alice hung up then.

I guessed I looked stress because Jake came over and slapped my back.

"What's up with ya, bells? You look like you just found Ness has cancer. What ha- oh. Wow. I'm sorry about that...mess. Paul was just kidding around. I'll make sure he cleans-

"No Jake. That's not it. You see, there's something going on."

I retold the same story I told Alice.

"Hell no. Don't worry Bella, it'll be fine."

"I know. Okay, I'l finish the pancakes and you and Renessme go eat, I'm gonna call Edward and fill him in and get him home."

"Yes ma'am. Come on Nessie, your mom makes the best pancakes ever! Wouldn't want to miss them!"

"Of course not, Jakie."

I finished the batter and gave Ness and Jake their breakfast. Then I called Edward.

"Just couldn't get enough of me, could you?"

"Hullarious. Now seriously, I need you to get home. Something happened."

"What's wrong, love?"

I told the same story for the third time.

"WHAT! Okay, I was already on my way back, but now I'll be there in no more than 3 minutes. Stay in the house, all three of you."

"Okay and Edward, please don't freak out. Alice is on her way. And please, don't let this get in the way of Nessie's party. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. I'm turning the corner right now."

As I hung up the phone, I saw Jake getting the last of the "surprise" Paul left up.

"Dang, Black! Did I make enough hotcakes for ya! You ate them in all of 5 seconds!"

"Guess I just have a huge appetite. Edward on his way-

"Right here, dog."

"Hey, vamp."

I walked over and kissed my husband. As I did, the rest of my family came in.

A huge chorus of happy birthdays came pouring out.

Renessme smiled and ran over to hug all of them.

Edward and I shared a smile and a proud look towards our daughter.

Of course Emmett, being the loud boar that he is, had to find some way to be loud.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Okay, there's chapter 2! Just so you know, I'll try to update every other day. I can't be sure though because I have a REALLY hectic schedule.

Hope this chapter suficed;)

REVIEWS! I LOVE THEM LIKE I LOVE MY MOM!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, so I know I completely failed in trying to update every other day but I was going to! Then my computer ended up not saving my story when I typed it and then I got really pissed and then finally, I'm updating now. I have been trying to decide when to update since that happened...but in all reality, I just didn't know HOW...oh well. I'm here now I guess.

Also, do you think I could get MORE REVIEWS! For those of you who don't write, I know you don't get it, but writers thrive off of feedback. And sometimes you guys have AH-MAZING ideas...that's most of the time, actually:)

So, if you wouldn't mind, review when you read...PLEASE! I am in the middle of a case of writers' block concerning who I should make the person who called Bella and could really use some feedback. Because of this, you guys won't know who the caller is until NEXT chaper...depending on the feedback I get, that determines when I reveal who the mystery caller is:)

I'm evil, aren't I?

Okay, so that's about it!

Oh, and just so you guys know I will NEVER post a chapter that is JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! I HATE when I have to see those...even though I understand those authors. No offense to you guys;)

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, never will:(

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 3: Verdict

BPOV

"Okay, she's asleep. Now, what did I miss?"

Jacob had just come downstairs from putting a sleepy Renessme to bed. She had had a long, fun, and _blessed_ birthday, if you know what I mean.

Yea, I'm talking about the gifts.

Oh, the gifts.

Okay, so Carlilse and Esme had given her a jewelry box that played my lullaby Edward had composed for me while we were dating (or rather, weren't dating, yet;) that had a rotating table with a wolf and a little girl in the middle. They had it specialy made for her.

Obviously.

Emmett had bought her a bottle of...garlic. He rolled when he saw Edward and I's expression. Why, of all things, would Emmett give our daughter the one thing that offends us both. Then he pulled out her real gift. An iTunes giftcard for $100.00. We sighed simultaneously in relief. I gave Emmett a glare. He laughed again.

Rosalie bought Renessme and Coach purse and cell-phone case for her en-V Touch and her first make-up kit from Mac. I just put my best fake smile on that I could. I did NOT want my two-year-old-looks-like-an-eight-year-old daughter wearing make-up yet. At least it was just a lipgloss, and compact, and a little mascara. With Rose, the beauty and make-up queen, you never know.

Jasper had gotten her a copy of her favorite book, _Pride And Prejudice_ by Jane Austen. He also gave her the key to the library room he, Emmett, and Edward had been working on for the past month. That was a hard secret to keep. She was grinning cheek to cheek after receiving that gift.

Alice. Oh, Alice. Do I even have to tell you? *Sigh* Okay, Alice gave her a **$100,000.00** giftcard to Westlake Ceter in Seattle. That was completly unexpected. None of us had ANY idea in the slightest. None. Not. At. All.

*Sigh*, oh Alice...

All the Quilleute family had pitched in and gotten her a pretty golden necklace with her name engraved on the pendant. She loved it.

Edward had gotten her and iPod touch to go with the iTunes gift card from Emmett. She litterally screamed. Then Edward told her to open the box and inside was four tickets to a Taylor Swift concert (one for her, one for Edward, one for me, and one for Jacob...of course he was invited and Edward didn't want it to be awkward, even though it was originally a daddy-daughter date, so he had gotten me a ticket too). She tackled Edward and kissed his face over and over.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

Edward just laughed. I smiled. How much I loved my family...

Charlie had sent with Jacob a little police badge locket with a little picture of he and her from her first Christmas. It went with my gift...

I had gotten Renessme a little charm bracelet that had a Cullen crest charm that had engraved in it "Miss Edward Cullen a.k.a. Daddy's Little Girl". I had gotten myself an exact match that was engraved with "Mrs. Edward Cullen a.k.a. Edward's Girl". I thought it would be a cute mommy-daughter joke to share in the years to come. The bracelet had pink pearls on it and little swarovski diamonds in it with a sterling silver heart charm on the end. It was simular to the charm Edward had given me the night he proposed to me. Just not a diamond.

But her favorite gift wasn't the library, or the concert tickets, or even my braclet.

No, Jacob had apparently outdone us **ALL**.

And the thing that infuriated me was what he gavenehr.

I was a piece of paper that said three words...

I Love You.

Tears poured down her face and she smiled the widest smile I have EVER seen Renessme smile. She jumped in his lap and said, "I love you too, Jakey!"

This earned a giant, simultaneous groan from all of us. Edward and I put our heads in our hands- again. When can we EVER win?

So, after gifts we all sat down and cut Renessme's cake and gave her and Jake a slice and then sat down and watched the home videos we had made in the past two years. We even watched the video of Edward and I's wedding until Renessme yawned and started getting droopy eyes. That's when Jacob suggested he and Renessme go upstairs and "play around with her new gifts". In other words, let's get you closer to your bed so you can get sleepy and go to bed. It was a trick Edward and I commonly used to get her to bed, since Renessme felt she didn't need a bedtime.

So here we sat, after a fun day together...completely stressed out.

Because we were stuck with a problem none of us could solve...because we didn't know what it was yet.

"You haven't missed anything...we're still trying to put the pieces together," Carlilse said.

We were all trying to think of possible threats or people who would contact ME personally.

We went throught the list:

1. James

Dead

2. Victoria

Dead

3. Volturi

Not Applicable- We had settled our dispute a couple years ago. And it violated their law to condemn someone with no crime.

4. The Pack

Jacob literally growled at that one. Our bond with the Quilleutes was stronger than ever.

So that was it then. There was no one else we could think of...in the supernatural...

"What about any of our human friends? I mean, anyone can become a vampi-

"No, Bella. How would they know?"

"Think about it, Edward. How did I find out? I was very perceptive. Anyone could have put the pieces together, they just chose not to. What if someone did, after realizing I had the same signs as you after the wedding?"

"But no one has seen us since the wedding,"

"We don't know that. Someone could have spotted me or you anywhere. Forks is a tiny town, Edward."

"Okay, okay you two. Edward, Bella may be right. Let's just go through the list."

"I guess it couldn't hurt..."

So then we all started analyzing the people in our human world that could have held a grudge against me.

1. Jessica:

-My first friend at Forks High School

-Gossiper

-Abandoned me when Edward left

-HUGE crush on Edward

Verdict: Possibility

2. Eric:

-Friend at Forks High School

-Not really around that much

-Geeky

Verdict: No Possibility

3. Lauren:

-Never my friend

-Never liked me

-HUGE crush on Edward

-The Osama bin Laden of the "I Hate Bella" group

Verdict: Very Likely

4. Angela:

-Probably my best human friend

-Nice and loyal

-Not nosy

Verdict: No Possibility

5. Ben:

-Angela's boyfriend

-Loyal to Angela, so loyal to me

Verdict: No Possibility

6. Tyler:

-Almost hit me with a van my second week of school

-Bugged me to go out with him and go to prom with him until Edward calmly let him know I was unavailable to him unless Edward told him otherwise:)

Verdict: Pending...

7. Mike:

-Friend at Forks High School

-My "golden retriever"

-Asked me out until my wedding day

-Still tried to make advances on my wedding day

-Is probably trying to stalk me as we speak

Verdict: No Possibility

After this analyzation, Emmett burst out laughing.

"You wish Newton wanted to kill you!"

Rosalie hit Emmett on the back of the head.

"Emmett, please. This is serious. Now, what do you think of maybe Lauren?"

"I don't think it would be her, Rose. I mean, i know she always hated me, but I don't think she wwould have the guts to **kill** me, right?"

Edward shuddered at the thought.

"I have no idea who or what did this, but we all need to take precautions. We'll all need to be on alert. This includes the pack too. Can you guys handle this, Jacob?"

"No Edward. I don't think we can because the only thing we can't handle besides, oh off the top of my head, two vampire armies, is a stupid killer bloodsuc-OF COURSE WE CAN! What do you need for us to do..."

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Okay, so like I said, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It helps me write faster! If I get feedback, I update. Plain and simple! I don't care if it's only 5! PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, it's been a minute...I know:) This is due to that fact the I didn't get any reviews about who to make Bella's "mystery caller". SO I had to figure it out...I'm not pissed or anything:) I ALWAYS appriciate the reviews you guys give! Give more! It encourages me. Also, I am trying to PM anyonee who reviews so if I forget you, send me a PM, and I will let you know how helpful your feedback was, and possibly give you a preview of my next chapter...

Okay! So heerrreeeee weeeeeeeee gooooooooo!

This chapter's title is dedicated to my "catch phrase" if you will...:)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything copywrited. Wish I owned Twilight...but I don't:(

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 4: Karma's A Bitch

BPOV

It had been a **long** two days of non-stop digging for answers...and coming up short.

So when Edward **insisted **on celebrating my "human" birthday, for once, I didn't object.

It was a small affair- no parties for me. Alice came by that morning and literally pulled me out of Edward's steel arms(that battle was way over before it started...) and got me ready. She took me back to the Cullen mansion and did my hair and a little make-up. Edward missed my blush and a little bit always made him smile. She then pulled out a steel blue dress and some cream peektoed stilettos. Then she gave me a cream flower necklace with pearls around the neck and a pair of cream flower earrings. Then she gave me a clutch.

I looked into the mirror and smiled.

"This is perfect, Alice. He'll love it!"

"Oh, hush. He would love you in a paper bag. What matters is...do you like it?"

"Alice, I pretty much...adore it! This is perfect, as I said. I wonder-"

We were interupted with a knock on the door.

"Are you two done beautifying what doesn't need to be beautified even more?"

My sweet husband's voice filled the air and Alice sensed the change in my mood.

"I won't hold you...I just have one request."

"What is it, babe?"

"Can you **please **not rip the dress this time? Everytime you and Edward go somewhere, the outfit I dress you up in ends up covered up with my brother's shirt."

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"I can't promise you, but I'll try my best, Alice," I kissed her cheek, "Love you!"

When I opened the door, I was pretty sure for about three seconds that I died and went to heaven...maybe better.

In front of me stood a greek fashion god wearing a navy blue armani shirt, slightly unbuttoned(yum:), grey dress pants, and black prada shoes.

He looked...irresistable.

"WOW," we both said at the same time. We bothed chuckled

"Bella, you look...amazing. I love the dress. Thank you Alice."

Alice smiled and stood up from her vanity.

"No problem. I'll see you two later. My niece wants me to do her nails."

With that, she danced out of the room. Edward turned around and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Sorry Alice kidnapped you. Are you ready to leave?"

"Sure...on one condition."

"What's that, my love."

"Well...I remember vaguely you promising me you would be the only one allowed to kidnapp me...are you keeping that promise today?"

"Oh, Mrs. Cullen, you have no ide-

"GET A ROOM!"

Oh, Emmett. Of course you would pick the exact moment I was about to actually let go of the stress and just enjoy my husband to ruin it.

But in a way, I'm kinda glad. I don't think I would feel right starting anything like that at the Cullen's house.

"Come on, spider monkey. Let's go!"

I giggled at the pet name. I remember that day...it was the day EVERYTHING changed.

The day Edward and I told each other we loved one another for the first time.

The day I met my vampire family.

The day I told Charlie I had a boyfriend(ha! that was a fun one...).

The day James started to hunt me.

The day Edward and I were seperated for the first time.

Edward stared at my face as I recelected.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Nothing. I'm just remembering the day you first called me that."

"Oh." He smiled at me...that crooked smile I had loved when I first saw it. "That was a pretty crazy day." He sighed. "Alright, if we're going to do everything I had planned for today we better get going...or else I'm going to find better things to do rather than take you out." He winked at me, kissed my temple, and pulled me down the stairs.

Oh, that man. He never, and never will, fights fair!

"Mommy! You look so pretty! Auntie Alice, can you take me shopping too so I can get a pretty dress like that? I can use my new credit card!"

"Giftcard, sweetie. You'll need to wait a couple of years before we hit **that** stage. And, absolutly! We'll have to stop at Sax first, just so I can go by the Mac counter and order a new foundation for me and Auntie Rose. Then..."

Alice continued down the list of stores they would visit and Edward squeezed my hand, sign that said, "Let's get out of here".

"Okay you guys. We'll see you tonight. No Victoria's Secret Alice. Remember, she's only two. And even if she was eight...no. And no more make-up for her. I already have enough to deal with. Keep an eye on her. I mean it Alice. Oh, and Ali-

"Goodbye everyone. Behave, Renessme."

With that, my husband pulled a worried me out of the Cullen house. I gave myself a mental kick in the ass. Why am I so damned worrisome! Is it a normal trait for vampires?

"I thought it would be nearly impossible to get you out of there. Bella, I think I'm going to have to put you on anxiety medication..."

"Oh, shut up. You know you love me." I smiled and gave him a chaste kiss. He pouted at me.

"Is that it?"

"You'll have to wait until later. Now, come on! Let's celebrate!" I ran to the car in mock excitement. I really do hate big surprises. He chuckled as he opened the door for me, then went over to the driver's side and backed out the driveway.

"Now, where are you taking me?"

"You'll find out soon enough..."

"Oh, come on Edward. Please? It's my birthday..."

"Yep. It is. And you get surprises on your birthday. And that's final."

I scooted closer over the dashboard. I leaned toward his ear and placed a kiss right under it...his favorite spot.

Then I looked up at him from under my eyelashes. He gulped, but never took his eyes off the road. I was getting under his skin.

"Pretty please? Pretty, pretty please!"

He took a deep, ragged breath and then closed his eyes.

"Nope! You'll see when we get there."

I huffed and went back to my side of the car, crossing my arms. He snorted and ruffled my hair.

"Oh, don't be like that sweetheart. Trust me, you'll appriciate this." There was a smile in his voice.

I just turned and looked out the window and then my mouth dropped.

We had turned onto a very familiar dirt road. There was no "specific" road to it. There were trees surrounding it. We were going uphill.

It was the dirt road to the meadow.

Edward and I hadn't been here since the day after the fight with the newborn army. I hardly remember it...like it was a dream.

I guess, back then, it kinda was. I mean, I wasn't as _sure_ back then as I am now, There was so much baggage...

I pushed the car door open the minute we stopped.

"You're taking me to the meadow! Oh, Edward, I love you!" I started kissing all over his face until I found his lips. He was smiling and he laughed a breathy laugh.

"What I decided to do was take you down memory lane today...see if we can relive some of our favorite moments. I decided to start with one of my personal favorites...or rather two, I guess. How does that sound? Oh, adn for every place, there's a special gift I have to give you. So..."

"Edward, that's...perfect. Exccept for the gift part...you know I don't like gifts. I hope you didn't spend too mu-

Edward put a finger to my lips.

"Don't you dare ruin this for me. I have wanted to give you things for years and you never want me to, so...I decided today is the day I put my foot down. And besides, you're my wife. What I have is yours, and what you have is mine as well."

"But Edward-

"And don't use that 'balance' issue excuse anymore," he cupped my face with his hand," There is absolutly nothing that makes me 'better' than you anymore. Honestly, there never was, but I understood how you felt because there were major differentialities between us. But now that we are married and you're changed, none of that matters. I love you Bella, and I want to give you the world. God knows you deserve far more, as well as far more than me-

"Okay, you've said enough. I don't want you telling me how much I don't 'deserve' you because you dserve far more than me..." he was going to say something so I just shut him up with a kiss. It got pretty heated...

Needless to say, we didn't get very far for awhile.

After the meadow, Edward drove me to Port Angelos, where we went to the resteraunt where Edward took me out for the first time. The same waitress was there, only this time, when she saw me, her eyes got wide. She asked Edward how many and he told her two and asked for a private table. She seated us and whispered under her breath, "Botox...boob job...hair salon...". Edward and I chuckled. We got the exact ame thing as last time...only I didn't need to eat because for one, I wasn't having a panic attack, and two, I had no need to eat this garbage. After Edward paid the bill and tipped the waitress, we walked out, hand-in-hand, and decided to go to the park, since it was an overcast day. We sat on the bench and just...let go. We laughed about all the things that had happened throughout the years, talked seriously about misunderstandings and mishaps, and smiled about the loving times and memories of the early days of our relationship.

It was when we were disagreeing on my fahion sense when I was human that my head snapped up.

A man, about medium build and olive-toned skin, with black hair in dreadlocks around his face walked by. He had on sunglasses and a hat. He had a smirk on his face, his eyebrows raised, and was standing far too still to be human.

He was a vampire.

Edward stopped mid-sentence and followed the trail my eyes made.

That's when the mystery man turned around, looking straight at Edward and me.

Then he zeroed in on me and his smile widened.

Oh my God!

It was Laurant!

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alrighty you guys, I know I didn't harrass you last time but I need more reviews. I need IDEAS and FEEDBACK! Thank you to those who consistantly review. And anyone else who reviews period. It really motivates me:) Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Also, the week of June 13th, I will be unavailable because Summer vaca starts and I'll be busy that week. Thanks all my fans! I appriciate each and every one of you!

Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight? That is an amazing question.

A) Absolutly, I have the amazing brains to do it!

B) No, I am a stupid, unsucessful person with no imagination so of course I never had the brains to.

C) No, all credit is due to Stephanie Meyer. She is my role model. Luv ya Steph!

Answer: C :)

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 5: You Wish You Were That Lucky

BPOV

The next thing I knew, Edward had pulled me off the bench and we were running, me on his back. It reminded me of **something**, I just couldn't put my finger on it...

"Edward, put me down! You're slowing yourself down. I can run."

"Bella, with his thoughts right about now, I would feel better if you were in contact with me if you don't mind."

His voice was full of worry. It was a voice I hadn't heard in years. A voice I didn't miss.

"Edward."

No reply.

"Edward."

His jaw tightened.

"**Edward**." I said it with more force.

He started running even faster.

"**Ed-ward**"

He still didn't answer me. That was the last straw. I loosened my grip on his shoulders and fell to the ground. Without missing a beat I started running with him.

"BELLA! WHAT DID I JU-

"EDWARD! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU TO BE OVERPROTECTIVE RIGHT NOW! WE NEED TO GET HOME. **NOW**."

He just looked at me with stressed eyes. I didn't hear anything behind us so I stopped for a second. I took the sides of his face in my hands.

"Please calm down Look at me, baby. We're going to be okay. We are okay. **I'm** okay. Listen to me Edward. Please." He just stared into my eyes. I took advantage of his silence. "Now, what was Laurant thinking?"

"It was him. He called you that day. He has constructed a plan to destroy you. Destroy us. And destroy..." he paused. He looked at me with burning intensity that I could only take completly serious. "And Renessme."

"**NO!**" I started breathing quickly and I wrapped my arms around myself in a body hug. He pulled me in and whispered in my ear, "I know, I know sweetheart. It's okay. It's gonna be okay. Shh, sweetheart calm down."

I was holding on to him for strength. He couldn't hurt my baby. He couldn't. He can't. He **won't**.

Just then I heard movement in the distance. Edward's head jerked up at the same time as mine. We gave eachother one look and were off running in the next.

When we reached home, Alice was at the door pacing until she saw us.

"Would you two like to tell me where in the hell you've been! I've been calling you both for 2 minutes straight! I mean you could have at le-

"Alice, we left them in the car. Sorry and yes, he is." Edward answered an unspoken thought.

"**He** is? Who is **he**?" Poor Jacob. This must be really confusing for him.

"**He** is Laurant. Edward and I saw him in the park today. Edward read his mind and found out he was my mystery caller."

"LAURANT? AS IN FILTHY BLOODSUCKER WE KILLED IN THE MEADOW LAURANT? AS IN IRINA'S LAURANT? BUT...HOW! WE KILLED HIM!"

"That's what we're trying to figure out, but it will have to wait. As I was telling Alice, Laurant is following us. We have to get out of here. Now."

"As in, we're leaving Forks...for good?"

"Maybe...I don't know. Maybe just you, me, and Renessme. But Bella, let's not worry about that right now. We need to set him on a wild goose chase. Get him to lose our scents...some-what."

"We have to split up." It wasn't a question. I knew how this went all too well. I remembered the answer to my previous question, where I remembered Edward violently running the way he did: when James was tracking me.

So I knew how this process would go...and the only way to stay safe.

"Yes. We probably should." Edward's voice cracked when he said that. His face turned emotionless.

"Wait. You two shouldn't. We have seen how vulnerable you are apart. No way. What we should do is this..."

Alice proceeded into sharing her plan. When we were all filled in on the plan, we all scattered. Edward ran to the cottage to get two overnight bags, one for us, one for Renessme, and my purse (**A.N. Bella only had a clutch with her in Port Angelos so it didn't have everything in it.**). Then, we all changed into better running clothes and sectioned off: Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie, Carlise and Esme, Edward and I, and Jacob and Renessme.

Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie were going to bring a piece of Renessme's clothing with them to lead Laurant on and after they led him off enough, would head up tp Denali so we could finally talk. Esme and Carlilse were going to talk to Charlie and let him know we were going "on vacation" and to tell him to stay in town. We thought Carlilse would be best at explaining that situation. Edward and I were going back to Port Angeles to get the car and would drive up to Denali. That way we would have another form of transportation other than our feet. Renessme and Jacob were heading to the Reservation until they got the "all clear" from Alice. Then they were heading up to Denali.

When we were getting ready to leave, I turned around and held Renessme in my arms. Tears were in her eyes. Edward came over and held both of us.

"Momma, what's gonna happen?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. As long as you **stay with Jacob**. And **don't leave him**. Stay with him ALWAYS."

"Okay. I promise. I love you guys."

"We love you too sweetheart."

"Bye princess. Stay safe." Edward looked at Jacob. "Don't you let ANYTHING happen to her. Do you understand?"

"Absolutly."

Then they were gone.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Again, REVIEW! ALL YOU CAN! Oh, and who saw the Oprah show finale? Sad, right? :(...Review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! Sooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated. I just got outa school and went on vaca...and I had a BAD case of writer's block...

Anyways... my some-what "beta" is helping me A LOT on my chapter this week. And I'm really gonna try to update every week:)

So I will have two people writing this chapter...I'm EXCITED! She has EXCELLENT ideas:)

Okaaaaaay...oh, she wants to say something...so I give you...queenkhoury!

A#2/N: Hello fellow writer/ twihards, Jus wanting to say hey and hope you enjoy this segment of this story! Believe me she has worked hard and its okay for a lil help right? No mean comments! Thanks!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 6: Separated Again...

BPOV

Separated again. The pain still aches even from the first time. Now this time we are leaving or only child in the hands of a... Giant dog! He happens to be one of my best friends Edward's, not so much...

What's going to happen now that we're separated? What will Jacob do to her? Should I trust him? I couldn't even trust him with personal space while Edward and me were starting out (*Cough*cough* the KISS)

Ugh these questions keep going in circles in my mind.

As we were running and I was having my mini "freak-out", Edward stopped mid-run and looked me dead in the eye.

"Bella, will you PLEASE calm down. EVERYTHING will be fine. I'm worried too, but I will NOT fail again. Do you hear me? WE will not fail."

I just stared at him with non-belief in my eyes.

What does he mean by "WE"? He never failed. I did. He's too perfect.

He wasn't the one who ran off to a sadistic vampire.

He wasn't the one who acted like a fool and jumped off a cliff... problems much?

He wasn't the one who dragged Jacob into this big mess.

It was all me, Mrs. Cullen... I've never deserved anything less than I do that name.

"Love, please stop, listen to me. You're causing Me pain. Your not a fool, if you were would I of married you?"

That's the whole issue. He probably felt bad for a Klutz like me. Somebody with so many imperfections. Ughhh

"Bella, if anyone's not perfect its M-"

" DON'T YOU DARE SAY ME, EDWARD CULLEN! THE WHOLE REASON WE ARE IN THIS CHOATIC MESS IS BECAUSE OF BELLA SWAN!"

"Calm down babe, its gonna be a-"

"JUST SHUT-UP! WE LEFT OUR BABY AT HOME BECAUSE OF ME! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WE LEFT ALL THE PEOPLE WHO CARE ABOUT US! I AM A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN-"

"Sweetie, you aren't human..."

"AREN'T YOU TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY? EDWARD, I WASN'T MEANT TO LIVE! DON'T YOU SEE? EVERY TIME I OPEN MY MOUTH OR MOVE AN INCH OR EVEN BEGIN TO BE HAPPY, SOME CRISIS ALWAYS SLAPS US IN THE FACE! I'M A DANGER MAGNET! HUMAN OR NOT..."

We just stood there in silence.

Edward had a single tear fall from his eye, something so rare for my eyes to see.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, you are NOT a problem, or a nuisance, or a" he closed his eyes here, "a PATHETIC excuse for ANYTNING. You are a beautiful masterpiece painted by God. You are smart, resourceful, caring, Sexy," he smirked, "and the mother of my only child, something so impossible but precious to me. You are the main reason I look forward to the sun going up, and setting, " he raised his eyebrows and showed me that crooked smile I loved," everyday. You are the reason I stayed in Forks, endured your scent, klutziness," he chuckled at this " and that pathetic dog you love so much. Don't you think we put that sick puppy in the pound?" At that I HAD to laugh. After we had clamed down, Edward took my left hand with his mother's ring on it and looked at me with such a passionate expression, I thought I would pass out like I would have if I were human," Bella, love, darling, sweetheart. My wife, you are the reason I live today."

I stared into his honey gold eyes; this is who I'm in love with. I crushed into his chest. He held me like...like a parent who found their lost child. He held me like he loved me.

I found myself sobbing into his chest. I felt bad for soaking the tight, blue Abercrombie shirt he was wearing, but he didn't seem to care. Alice on the other hand, would be more pissed off than I've seen her in awhile...

Remembering that fact, I pulled away and dried my eyes. We started to walk slowly hand in hand; it almost reminded me of when Edward came back.

3 miles ahead was our stupid, shiny Volvo. As I would say when I absolutely could not stand him. Now it's our get away vehicle.

"Common. Let's get the car so that we can see our family quicker."

Edward just smiled and said, " Let's take our time...we have all the time in the world."

"Babe, I really want to see Renessme. Let's go!" I started to pull him forward.

He wasn't cooperating.

"Fine then. You take your time...I'll just go ahead, okay?"

I started to run in full speed. towards our car.

Once I finally reached it, I realized I didn't have the keys.

"Edward, I need the keys!" I called out to him, but got no response. Right now it was about 7:30 p.m. The park barren by now and I could recognize some of the earlier visitors still lingering.

But one visitor stood out...or two to be exact.

One a visitor.

One my husband.

Being pushed into a bright light.

My heart dropped as I heard the screams of the townspeople.

"Oh my God! A fire! Get that man out!"

"Oh, my Lord! What's going on?"

"Someone call the fire department!"

"They're on their way. What's is name?"

I ran to the scene. I asked a woman next to me what was happening and who was in there. Just as I was in the middle of my question, an officer came over to me.

"Excuse me ma'am, but are you Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes I am sir. What seems to be the problem?"

"Your husband was just burned alive."

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: DUM DUM DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM...At least 10 reviews? First 5 get a preview of next chapter:) Thanx to my beta/partner/bestie/wife (no homo...) writing buddie for ALL of her help!

Keep up the amazing reviews! I appreciate ALL of them! Love you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry guys:( My mom recently had surgery and since then, I have been NON-STOP on the run...I've had time on the computer, but have had NO time to actually write...I am ABOSLUTLY POSITIVELY sorry! I am making NO MORE PROMISES to WHEN I will update because of my crazy crazy life and scheduale. Hopefully you guys are still with me on this story...I love each and every one of you guys and appriciate your support towards me and this story...sooooo, shut up me and let's hear the story!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 7: Lost

EPOV

"Bella?"

"Do I look like a woman to you?"

Oh crap. This isn't happening.

No way.

Not again.

"Laurant." Why do I sound so defeated? He's NOT winning THIS one...

"Yes, young one. How have you been?"

"Cut the shit Laurant. Where the hell is Bella? I thought you were on our side! What changed that? Why are you trying to hurt us?"

"Edward, it seems happiness has caused you to lose your touch." He punched me then. "You NEVER question me."

"The hell, I won't! What did you do with-

I felt a sharp pain in my side.

Everything went black.

But that didn't cause me not to see it. Not to hear it.

A speck of red...

And the laugh of satan after my angel.

OoOoOoOoOoO

BPOV

"Edward!"

"Ma'am I'm sorry. Please calm down and step awa-

"Shut the hell up! My husband is the most important thing to me. I don't want your help. I don't want to know the facts. I don't want you to call the fire department, or go through his emergency contacts in his wallet, or go through any customary shit for me! Save it for someone who needs it!"

Every person in that square had heard my little rant. I honestly couldn't give a damn.

Edward.

My love.

My life.

My everything.

That was the ONLY thing on my mind right now.

There was no doubt in my mind that Laurant was behind this. The only thing i had to do was find his scent and follow it. Simple. Easy, even! Only one problem...

WHAT DOES LAURANT SMELL LIKE!

There is a lot I have learned from life with vampires.

Determination can get you ANYWHERE.

So all I need to do is focus...

And get this damn police officer to leave me alone.

"...and your date of birth to help us identify who the suspect in questi-

"SIR! I SAID TO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! I DON'T NEED YOU TO HELP ME! I DON'T WANT YOU TO! ALL I NEED IS SOME TIME TO THINK AND GO FIND MY GOD-DAMNED HUSBAND!" (_Lord, forgive my language, _I thought.)He opened his mouth to protest but I interceded before he could start. "No! Do NOT tell me he is dead. I would know if he were dead. How you ask? A little something I like to call true love. I would feel it. Like a knife stabbing me in the heart, I would know. So don't you dare tell me he's dead. Let me decide that for myself please. Now, if all of you sweet people would kindly get out of my wa-

"Bells! Isabella Marie!"

_Oh God, why right now?_

"Hi dad. Listen I would love to stop and chat but-

"Bella, I saw! I saw a man dragging Edward away! He had dreads and had on a black trench coat like some homicidal maniac. I'm on my way now, but I was called down here because of the fire and they told me at the station Edward was in the fire. I raced here the minute I found out. I was turning the corner, and I saw him! I don't know how we're going to catch him but get thi-

It took me a minute to catch up. By now I was in full force panic mode. My husband, my father, and Laurant in the same sentence made me sick to the stomach for the first time in awhile.

"You SAW them? Dad, why didn't you go after them?" _Thank that big guy upstairs you didn't..., _I though to myself.

"That's what I was going to tell you Bells! The guy turned and looked at me, and his eyes were RED Bella! Like, blood-frikin-red! He looked like something I shouldn't deal with alone. So I decided to let you know and get some police enforement." He looked at the officer next to me. "Heyy Rick. Ready to go take care of-

"NO!" Charlie and the other officer, Rick, looked at me like I had lost my mind. "I mean, hahaha. Dad, there's nothing to worry about! That's just a, uh...eh..._friend_," I internally cringed at the word in relation to Laurant,"of the family. He and Edward were together earlier today. I was just here to pick Edward up and then the fire happened. He probably saved his life!"

"But wait a second, your husband was pushed into the fire by force...it wasn't an accident..."

"Oh, Officer Rick, you know how stories get twisted. Didn't that used to be like a bar? My husband was probably in tehre with our..._friend_...Laurant and they just got caught. And ad, about the red eyes...he's kinda...'out there' if you know what i mean. Now, I really must be going. Our daughter is with a friend of the family and it really is getting late..."

"But Bel-

I kissed Charlie's cheek.

"Promise to call you soon, dad. Love you! And thanx again for your help officer."

Without waiting for a response I half-jogged, half-sprinted towards the car.

Then I remembered.

Darn! No keys.

But I did have my cell...I could call Carlisle...

BEEP BEEP!

I looked over to see a yellow Porche Turbo right next to me.

And my sister-in-law jumping out.

_There is a God..._

"Bella! Come on!"

I ran at vampire speed, not even caring who saw, towards the car and flung myself intpo the passenger's side.

"Of course I should know YOU'RE here. So you're already up to speed?"

"Yep. So, what's the plan?"

"We'll figure it out along the way...I'm not quite sure yet..."

"That's okay." She loked at me. "You okay?"

"I will be." I looked at her. "Alice?"

"Yea?"

"Let's go kick some vampire butt."

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: So ther you have it! Review review review! Try to update faster! Love you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay guys, I'm trying to do better with updating... I know I suck at it:( I appriciate each and every one of your amazing reviews...more importantly these few people who have stuck with me since the beginning:

- emma holly cullen

- DizzyIzzyCullen

- Bella sweet03

- missionarycook

I appriciate your support, and everyone else, you are no less special to me! I really thought I was going to get like 10 reviews on this entire story, not anywhere NEAR 30! I'm so excited for where this story is going and hope you huys stick with me and my crazy, busy scheduale and life in general.

Also, remember WAAAAY back in chapter four? The outfits Edward and Bella wore will be up on my page for you to see!

Okie Dokie, let's get this show on the road!

Disclaimer(including for the past couple times I forgot;): I do not own Twilight or any other copywrited thing in my story...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 8: Reverse Roles

BPOV

I've always thought my life with Edward was crazy.

Okay, not just me, everyone does.

Anyways, I always thought, no **knew**, it was, is, and always will be crazy.

I just never really factored in daily death threats from opposing sides to the same race we were a part of.

You don't really start to appriciate normalcy until you start living the kind of hectic life I live on a daily basis. Sometimes, I wonder where Edward and I would be right now if we were both human...

We would probably be somewhere warm and sunny, living in our apartment of the two years. We would have been living there since college where Edward would major in psychology due to his mind reading skills, and I would major in English Literature due to my keen ability to know the classics by heart. We would probably live in like...California, or...Florida! Yes, Florida, not far from my mother and near the beach so we could take long walks down it talking about anything in the world. We would stop and look at the sun setting and then he would toss me into the ocean and we would get into a slash war. He would chase me until we fall back into the sand and would make-out on the beach until the police came and reminded us of PDA laws and public decency. We would go back to our home laughing and when we got back, we would call our parents in Forks, talking for hours. Then we would go to bed, sharing the deepest love we could with eachother, silently whispering sweet statements of affection.

His siblings would probably visit every now and then.

We would all go out all the time, Alice probably forcing me into the most expensive dresses and tallest heels she could find. And the skimpiest lingerie she could get her claws on...

Emmett would probably be a sports caster or someone who had to be loud during his job.

At this, I laughed.

Rosalie would probably be a teacher, someone who was continuously around kids. Or she would be a stay at home mom, with her own little army of 4 children to keep her occupied.

Jasper would be a historian or maybe he would be in the army as a major...

Leaving Alice occupied at home as a fashion designer or fashion critic. She would be the little Stacy London of Forks, always "helping" people with their "fashion crisis".

Carlilse would be a doctor still, but only because he enjoys it and helping people, not as a way to "make up" for what he was.

Esme would probably stay home as usual...or maybe she would be an interior designer. Or an architect. I could see that...

I imagine Jacob and I wouldn't be as close. Edward would have never left and Jake and I would have never experienced motor-cycle building and cliff-jumping.

We would probably have graduated first and then gotten married shortly after. We would have moved into a beach house with a deck and grilled out every now and then. I may have found I was pregnant soon after and we would have heard the pitter patter of little feet around our Florida home. We would have a girl and a boy: Edward Jacob Cullen and Renessme Carlie Cullen.

Then we would have sat contently in our beach house and watched our kids grow up, been there for losing their first tooth, their first day of school, their first boyfriend and girlfriend, their first driving lesson, and eventually watched them grow and have lives of their own...

We would have grown old together, happy and full of memories...

But I wouldn't give up ANYTHING to have that. I can't imagine what I would do without my life now. Without my best friend. Without my baby girl. Without my wonderful, faithful, and loving husband...

I sighed and started bouncing my leg in anxiety. Alice looked over at me and put a hand on mine.

"It's going to be okay Bella. We're going to find him." Right now, I doubted that and that scared me.

We were following Laurant's scent. Luckily, we smelled Edward's scent meshed with his so we knew he had Edward. The question was, was he alive or not...

I shuddered and shook the thought out of my head.

"Okay Alice. If we're going to get anywhere, we have GOT to figure out a plan. Now. I have no idea what to do...does the rest of the family know?"

"I told Jasper something was wrong. I had the vision of you standing in a crowd of people screaming Edward's name. I didn't know what was happening at the moment. I imagine he told them something was up..."

"Okay, so first thing's first. We have to fill them all in. You call Jaz and tell him to let Emmet, Rosalie, and the Denalis in on this. I'll call Carlilse and Jake."

"Got it."

Alice called Jasper and I called Carlilse. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello Bella. Charlie wasn't home. We'll have to stay here to tal-

"Carlilse, Edward's gone."

"What? Where did he-

"I can't talk long. I still need to call Jake. We were on our way to get the car. I ran ahead of him and then realized he had the keys so I called him. He didn't answer me so I looked and then I saw him," I stopped and closed my eyes. _Dear God, please let him be alright..._"being dragged off by Laurant. And then the caos started. There was a HUGE fire in townsquare. Laurant set a building on fire and mocked Edward's death. Then he dragged him off somewhere. Alice and I are following his scent as we speak. I have absolutly NO idea where to look, what his plans are, or how far off he is. I just pray to God Edward's alright..."

"Okay Bella. Here is what we are going to do. Get back to Forks. Have Alice drop you off at the Quileute border. After you get off the phone with me, call Jacob and have him call me. I'm calling Sam now so that they'll let you in. You get Renessme and go back to your place. Stay there until we all get back and then we can all discuss plans. We will find Edward."

"But Carlilse, what if that takes too long? What if Laurant plans to..._take care_...of him tonight! I can't just sit back and do nothing!"

"Bella, trust me on this. Nothing is going to happen. If I know Laurant, I know he isn't quick to act. That's why he failed in killing you a few years ago." I winced. I had forgotten **that** memory.

"Okay," I sighed in defeat,"I trust you. But Carlilse, if he gets hurt...I don't know what I'm going to do with myself. He's my life Carlilse adn if something happens...I won't be able to survive."

"I know Bella and I understand. We will be there very soon sweethea..." he paused. "Bella?"

"Yes? Carlilse, is everything alright?"

"Yes dear. Esme wants to speak with you."

"Oh! Of course."

"Bella? Dear?"

"Hi Esme. How are you?"

"Fine dear, fine. And you? How are you holding up."

"I'm...okay."

"Sweetheart, I'm going to give you some advice. Remember a couple years ago? The newborn army?"

"Yes, I remember..." That is one of my most vivid memories. The bitter cold night. The morning I did the thing that almost made me jump off of that mountain top...when I kissed Jacob. When Edward Killed Victoria. The Volturi...

I shuddered.

"Well, I was completly terrified for my family that day. I knew the men weren't going to let any of us ladies do a thing that day and they would try to take control. I knew very well the dangers behinf that fight. You know what I did? I took my mind to a far away place. A place of refuge. And I never once let myslef doubt that we would win. We **did** win, before we even started fighting. So Bella, we've already won this battle too. Don't be discouraged sweetheard. It will all work itself out. It always has and always does..."

I just sat there and took that in.

"Thank you Es-" I paused,"Mom. Thank you, Mom."

She gasped," Oh, you are so welcome sweetie. So, very welcome! I love you dear. Please be safe."

"Of course I will and I love you too. Give Carlil- I mean, Dad my thanks an dlove please."

"I will dear, I will. See you soon."

"See you soon."

I hung up and saw Alice still trying to explain the situation to Jasper. Many questions were probably from Emmett, no doubt.

I pressed three on my speed dial. Jake picked up on the last ring.

"Hey Bells. Did you need to talk to Ness?"

"No, Jake. Listen. Something happened..." I began to explain to Jake what happened. When I was finished, yold him I was on my way to get Renessme and told him to call Carlilse.

"Will do, Bells. Listen, you call me if you need anything, got it?"

"Got it. Be careful Jake. I have no idea what we're dealing with right now. Love ya'."

"Ditto, honey. Bye."

"Bye."

I put my phone back in my purse I had gotten after I slyly broke into the Volvo.

"So, I'm dropping you off at the boundary line and then driving back to Seattle to meet up wit everyone and then we will all be heading to your house. Then we'll dicuss a plan."

"Are the Denalis in?"

"Yes. They're all coming right now."

I had to bring some humor into this depression, so I said a very **non**-Bella statement...

"That's what she said."

Alice looked at me with wide eyes before she burst out laughing with me.

"It's gonna be okay."

"I know. I'm just worried, you know? I guess I get how Edward used to always feel about me being in danger."

"Yep. Hey, now you get to be Superman and **he's** Lois Lane!"

"Why don't we make **me** Wonder Woman instead."

She chuckled. "Good idea."

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Okay, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Hope you liked!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello there my lovelies. As I have shared with a few people, I am so busy because of my recent engagement. Earlier this summer, the day we got out for summer vacation, my now fiancée proposed to me and we are trying to get married before his brother moves in the fall. So imagine trying to plan a wedding in less than 3 months...I'm no Alice so it's pretty hectic:) Therefore, my updating schedule has been SO crazy lately. Also, as it stands right now, I will be on my honeymoon the week of October 2nd (also my birthday week;) so no updates around those couple of weeks...

But that is a LONG time away so do not fret my fans. I will not fail you.

So yea, I just wanted to give you a quickie announcement and explanation. Okay, I'll shut my mouth now and update:)

Oh, and thank you thank you THANK YOU to those who reviewed and read the last couple chapters. LOOOOOVEE YOOUUUU!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any other copywrited thing in my story...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 9: When I Wake Up...

Alice and I were driving back toward the Reservation chatting about nothing in particular. Just trying to keep small talk.

We were talking about the new presidential candidates when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID.

_Reverend Weber? _I thought, and then I mentally kicked myself. We didn't go to church Sunday! Of course he called!

After the whole Volturi thing, Edward and I talked and decided that we wanted to attend church somewhere. If we were going to try to be "good vampires", why not go all out? It doesn't hurt to try to get closer to God when one is trying to get to heaven while one's soul is "damned" to hell. Soon after we started going, the rest of the Cullens and Jacob started going as well.

I sighed and answered the phone. Alice gave me an apologetic smile.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Hi, this is Reverend Weber? How are you?"

"I'm well Reverend. How about you?"

"I'm well thank you. How is your family doing? I tried Edward's phone but it went straight to voicemail."

_The typical questioning...God! We only missed one Sunday!_

"Oh, well we are all fine. Actually, we had some family business to take care of this past weekend and were unable to make it to service on Sunday. I'm sure you understand."

"Of course Bella! I didn't mean to pry. I was just making sure. You guys have had some hard times and I was just making sure everything was okay."

"Well, we are thank you. I do appreciate your consideration."

"Yes, yes. Of course..." he paused. "So we'll see you on Wednesday for Bible Study..."

"Oh, about that Reverend, I'm not too sure. You see, we are still dealing with that family business. I will keep you posted as much as possible but I can't guarantee when we'll be back..."

"Well, is this...family business...something you would like to talk about?"

_*Sigh* Damn humans and their over-helpfulness..._

Right as he said that, we pulled up to the border where Jacob and my daughter were standing.

"Actually Reverend, now isn't a good time. I'm sorry. Give my best to Mrs. Weber and Ben and Angela please."

"Okay Bella. And give my best to your family please. Remember Bella, God is just a prayer away..."

"Yeah Reverend, I know. And I will. Goodbye."

"Goodb-"

I hung up before he could even finish. Grabbing my purse and opening the car door I yelled directions at Alice.

"Okay, Alice. Make sure you call me the minute you guys are on your way back. I'm going to keep trying Edward's phone. He probably won't pick up but someone might. Let me know any details you find, okay?"

"Of course. And Bella?"

"Yeah, Alice?"

"Please don't panic. We've got this. We always do."

"Yeah, I know. I love ya' babe. Be safe."

"I will and love ya' too."

With that, Alice pulled off and I ran towards the boundary line. Jake met me halfway. I took Renessme and held her tightly. She cried a single tear.

"Momma, what's going on? Where daddy?"

"I don't know sweetie. I don't know. But everything is gonna be all right. Just stay calm. I've got you."

I held her and cooed her until Jacob interrupted our little reunion.

"Bella you need to go straight home. Don't look back. Just run."

"Jake, between the two of us, who is more prone to death?"

"You are."

"How come? **I'm** bullet proof. You still bleed when you're stabbed by a knife!"

"And **you're** the danger magnet, who is currently hiding your mini danger magnet here," he pointed to Renessme," from a **sadistic vampire** who has your **vampire** husband captive," I winced, "who **you** attracted here in the first place 3 and a half years ago!"

"Jacob, calm down."

He sighed and he fell down to his knees and sobbed.

"Bells, I'm sorry. I'm just so worried about you and Edward and the family and," he whispered this,"Nessie. I mean, what if something really **does** happen, Bells? You guys **are** my family. I love you guys. So what am I gonna do if one of you gets hurt?"

"Oh, Jacob." I put Renessme down and held her and Jacob to me," Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. _My_ Jacob. Listen sweetie, it's all going to be...okay. It has to be. It **always** is. We'll all be fine. I'll be fine, Edward'll be fine...**Nessie** will be fine. It's okay Jake. It's ok-ay."

"He looked at me and pulled me and Nessie into a bone-crushing hug...at least for Nessie it was.

"Jakie...can't...breathe..."

"Oops! Sorry Ness."

"It's 'kay" she giggled. Soon after we were all in hysterics.

"Why exactly are we laughing?"

"I don't know Bells. I just don't know..."

Okay, I'm gonna go. I need to get her home. It's late. Call me if you need anything and I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Alright Bella." I turned to help Renessme onto my back and Jacob grabbed my arm.

"Bella?"

"Yea?"

"**Nothing. Stupid.** We can't afford anything stupid."

"I know, I know Jake. Geez! I'm a grown woman with a child! I'm okay!"

"But your Bella. You never know..."

"Whatever. Love ya'."

He laughed. "Love you too, Bell."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Renessme and I reached home a little after 1:30 in the morning. I put her in her bed and ran into the family room. I had work to do.

I had started my Edward calling spree at around 2 and was still trying. I was on my laptop looking up alleyways in Seattle. Any piece of information could help.

Right as I was about to make my 157th call to his phone (Yes, I've been counting. I'm a worried wife!), my phone rand. It was my father.

"Hi dad."

"Hey Bells. This will be quick. I promise."

His voice sounded rough. What was going on?

"Okay...Dad, what's going on..."

"Bella, we investigated the fire in Seattle. Bells..." his voice broke," Bells, we found a dead body. We identified it." he was close to hysteria now.

"Dad!"

"Bells, baby, it was...Edward."

I froze. No. No way. That isn't possible...

"Are you sure!"

"Yes, honey. I'm sure. I'm **so** sorry.**"**

"But Dad, didn't you say another man was with Edward? Laurant?"

"Yes Bells, but we didn't find any other bodies in the fire. Just...Edward's. We think it was a manslaughter case..."

I paused again. There was no way. But Charlie didn't understand any of that, so I needed to play a part for his benefit...

"Oh, dear God! No, daddy. No! My Edward!" I fake sobbed through the phone.

"I know baby, I know."

"What wi-will we d-do wi-with Reneesssssmeeeeee!" I all out cried. One of the benefits with being a vampire, you develop excellent acting skills.

"It's going to be okay, sweetie. It's going to be okay. I'm so sorry. My heart broke into two when I saw him."

I cried quietly into the phone for a while and could hear Charlie doing the same thing on the other end. I felt so bad that I did that to my father, but it was the best way.

"Dad? Can I..." I paused for emphasis," Can I...see him?"

"Soon, sweetie. Can you come down to the hospital?"

"I'm not sure right now..."

"What about in the morning?"

"That will be fine. Could you keep Ness for me?"

"Of course, baby. No problem. Do you think you can reach Carlisle and Esme? I haven't been able to reach them since they came over to see me."

"Yes, I can try. Thanks, Dad...for everything."

"It's fine, baby. Call me if you need anything, okay? I love you. Please, don't do anything you would regret. Remember, you have a daughter. And think of what...Edward would think."

"Okay Daddy. I love you too. Bye."

"Bye, baby."

I hung up and immediately dialed Carlisle. What was going on?

"Hello? Bella?'

"Carlisle! You have to hear what my father just told me..."

I went through the whole story for Carlisle.

"Bella, you know he's not dead, right? He would be ash if it were true."

"I know Carlisle. But what does it mean? What is Laurant up to? Is all of this a false lead?"

"Maybe, Bella. Maybe. Thank you for the information, dear. We'll keep you posted. Call with anything else, okay?"

"Okay, oh, and Carlisle? Call Jake for me. I need to...check on Nessie."

"Okay, sweetie. I'll keep you updated."

"Great. Bye."

"Bye."

The second I hung up, I went into rush mode. First of all, I got Renessme a duffel bag and packed it. Next I packed myself one. Renessme started too stir and I sat next to her and held her, thinking that this may be the last time I saw her.

I started to sing the lullaby I wrote to the piano piece Edward wrote for her.

_Hmmm my Baby_ _Heaven sent you to me_ _All the worlds been praying_ _Who will Save?_ _But who am I_ _That here tonight_ _I hold the One_ _Who'll bring us life_

_Hallelujah!_ _We've been found_ _A Child is born _ _To save us now!_ _Hallelujah! Light has come_ A baby who none could foresee _A Promise for those who believe_

_Do you hear the Angels_ _Sing for you my baby_ _Men and kings have come to_ _Bow to You_ _But here in my arms?_

_So close to me_ My baby girl_ Now all can see_

_Hallelujah we've been found_ _A Child is born to save us now! Halleluiah Light has come_ This child none could foresee_!_

_So praise to God on high_ _He has heard our cry (x2)_

_Hallelujah we've been found_

_Hallelujah we've been found_ _A Child is born to save us now! Halleluiah Light has come!_ A baby none could foresee_. A Promise for those who believe_ _Hmmm my Baby.._

She drifted back to sleep and I almost broke down.

"I love you baby girl." I whispered in her ear.

Then I called the one other person who I knew would help me right now.

"Hello?"

She sounded grumpy. I would be too if I was human and someone woke me up at 3 in the morning.

"Hi, Emily?"

"Yes? Oh, Bells! Hi, how are you? Did you guys find Edward yet?"

"I'm afraid not. Emily, could you do something for me?"

"Of course! Anything. What do you need?"

"Well, Sam is out with the pack, right?"

"Yes..."

"And he should be out for awhile?"

"Yes...Bella, what is this?"

"Well, I need someone to keep Renessme without Jacob knowing. Without anyone knowing for that matter."

"Okay...but why don't you want anyone to know?"

"Because I'm going to hunt for Edward...alone."

"Is that..._safe_?"

"Probably not, but I don't care. Emily, that's my husband. How would you feel if Sam was in trouble? Wouldn't you go after him?"

"Yes, I would. I understand how you feel. I know how it used to be for you...the liability. I get it. Go, Bella. Drop Nessie off here and go."

"Thank you so much Emily. I will be there soon."

"Okay Bella. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and looked at my daughter. I wanted her to never forget us if...if something really _did_ happen.

Then I remembered. Her locket!

I went through her stuff and got her locket I had given her on her first Christmas. Then I got her iPod, her cell, and the bracelet I gave her and put them all in her little purse she got for her birthday. I put all of this in her bad along with a note:

_Dearest Renessme,_

_Hi baby. This is your momma. I know you are probably very scared right now. I know you are. Baby, it's okay._

_I'm hoping this isn't goodbye, but if it is, I have to give you a proper one...from me and your father._

_Baby girl, we love you. So very much._

_I remember when I found out I was pregnant with you. You're father was so scared for my health and so was the rest of the family._

_But I never doubted that you would be something special. You are one of the most precious gifts from God I have ever received. I love you baby. You are my heart, baby. Don't ever forget._

_Your daddy. Loooooooooves you sweetie. SO much. So VERY much! You have him wrapped around your finger. From the moment he read your mind, he was beside himself. He loved you before he knew it. Yes, he wasn't very found for a while, but it was only because of my safety. I wasn't very durable back then..._

_But he loves you. Unconditionally. Don't EVER forget it!_

_Baby, we love you. So much. Please stay safe and hopefully, we will see you again._

_Listen to everyone, especially Jacob._

_You are a smart little girl. You know how to act and what to do to get out of trouble. But try not to get into any, please?_

_I love you my little nugder..._

_We love you._

_Xoxox_

_~Momma and Daddy~_

_P.S. To everyone else..._

_I love you all. We do. I just have to do this. Edward has spent his life, since he's known me, protecting me. Now it's my turn. Don't come after me. Please. I love you all very dearly. I hope this isn't the last time I will get to tell you all that. Please stay safe._

_Jacob, you know the drill. Keep my daughter safe. All of you, but especially Jacob._

_Thank you Emily for all of your help. I love you, my dear._

_Xoxox_

_~Bella~_

I sealed the envelope and wrote on the front:

_Whoever finds this, it was written in love..._

I stuck it in her purse and grabbed our bags, my real purse from Edward and I's bedroom, my phone and Renessme and ran.

As I ran I kept wondering if this was a dream

All of this. From the time I got married until now and I just haven't woken up yet.

I keep thinking that I'll wake up and Edward will be next to me and everything will just be normal...

But nothing was normal with us. EVER. So why should it be now?

And if I am sleep, I don't know what I'll do when I wake up.

I reached Emily's house and she was on her porch. I ran up and gave her Renessme.

"Keep her safe for me, please."

"Of course. Be careful, Bella."

"Always am." I chuckled at my little Charlie impersonation and ran off, away from one part of my heart and towards another...

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Well, there you go! I hope this chapter was okay...I worked very hard on this...

Please review! Do you think I could get everyone to review please? Or, just at least 10 reviews. I could use the encouragement about right now...

But I appreciate anything I get you guys:)

Also, the song was _Hallelujah (Light Has Come) by BarlowGirl._ The italisized words are the original words, and the normal script is my altercations for the story...hope it was cute:)

The more reviews, quicker the update!

Love you guys!

Oh, and 1st review gets a preview!

*BTW, just fixed a couple of things...no official Beta yet so...yeah. If you're interested, let me know! *


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello there fellow Twihards and fans! First of all, I want to extend a SINCERE thank you to EVERYONE who left me reviews this last time! It really touched me:) I had absolutly NO confidence when I began writing this and to see and read the response I'm getting...WOW. It truly is a blessing:)

2. Also, thank you to everyone who congratulated me on the wedding! I didn't tell you that just so I could **get** congrats...just FYI;)

3. To clear up some confusion, do NOT fret my readers. My honeymoon, like i previously stated, isn't until the week of October 2nd so I will be updating WAAAY before then.

4. I was kinda confused while reading my own timeline...lol:) So at the bottom, if you want to see, here is the timeline...

Okay, I'm shutting up now:) Please review as much as you can! I respond quicker to feedback! I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any other copywrited thing in my story...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 10: Screwed

EPOV

I opened my eyes, half-expecting to find myself back in the hospital in Chicago with my parents in their hospital beds half-dead with Carlilse working on us. I was fully prepared to grovel at waking up from such an amazing dream as...

Bella.

Oh, God! Where is she!

"Bella?"

No answer.

"BELLA!"

Nothing. All I could see was darkness and all I could hear was the wind blowing in the trees around me.

"**Bellaaaa!**" I was in full panic mode now. What had happened? I tried to remember.

Walking in the forest with Bella. Comforting her. Laughing as she got annoyed with my slowness. Seeing her reach the car, bending over to get something she dropped and me staring at her backside in pleasure...

Then I remembered.

**He** came. **He** separated us. **He** took me away from her.

Laurant.

And I remembered the red. The fire that I had barely escaped...

_Fire_.

**"Bella!" **I ran without stopping, realizing that I was in the forest near our cottage. But where was Laurant?

_No time to care_, I thought to myself. I made it to the cottage, seeing the lights off and immediatly ran in, breaking the door in the process.

The minute I ran in it hit me. Her scent. _Their_ scent. Fresh.

Bella and Nessie were here. Safe.

I sprinted up towards Renessme's room, but stopped mid-run.

It was silent.

Normally, a father would love to come home to a silent house at night, knowing his child was asleep and his wife was probably doing the same.

Not this father who could hear his child's heartbeat from a mountaintop and knew his wife well enough to know she would run out in less than a heartbeat when he walked through the door.

And especially not when a deranged, psychopath vampire was out to get them both.

I sprinted even faster to Renessme's room.

A bed...and no Renessme.

I started to shake. I ran, probably faster than the speed of light, to our bedroom. I fell to the floor when I got there.

She was gone.

They were gone.

My life...gone.

OoOoOoOoOoO

BPOV

I ran through the chilly(for some) September night towards Seattle. I knew that there were probably policemen still interrogating the fire. I just needed to figure out Laurant's plan.

As I ran through the trees it seemed my only mindset was finding Edward and killing that SOB for taking my husband away from me. I mean, what the hell did we even do to deserve this! We saved his sorry ass from death to begin with. But he deserves any form of pain he got after he tried to kill me in the meadow and for giving Victoria leads on me! I mean, my family suffered complete stress and pain from that sorry excuse for a-

_Focus, Bella. Focus. Edward. Find Edward._

I kept running, but got faster as I realized what might be happening.

Would he get right to it? Or would he procrastinate as Carlilse said.

I was hoping for the ladder. It was my last strand of strength.

I crashed through the nighttime thicket at that time and into town square. I was right...there stood Officer Rick, along with a load more of Seattle's police force.

_Wonderful,_ I thought to myself.

Okay, so mow, not only did I have to find Laurant and Edward, but now I had to be unseen in a crime scene that was currently under investigation. Sure, no problem.

I mean, I'm no tracker! So this was just a pain in the ass.

I let out a long sigh and then straightened up.

_Put on your big girl panties, Bella. Come on. You can do this._

My God, this internal chanting has GOT to stop.

I ran noiselessly to a nearby building and stood behind it, looking closely at any details I could see through the cracks of people. I couldn't see much.

I internally groaned and then decided I would just have to test my tracking abilities. I ran straight into the crime scene, past the tape and straight to the middle of the mess. I quicly looked through the rubble. I sniffed the air, trying to smell any familiar scents.

Except for Charlie, I really didn't get anything. And besides, if Laurant had been here, his scent would have gone away in the fire.

I was basically getting nowhere so I turned to leave...but just as I was leaving a speck caught the corner of my eye...a sparkle.

I moved a burnt piece of wood and what I found almost shattered me.

Beneath all the rubble and grime and dust was the one thing tthat would kill me not to see in its place.

My husband's wedding ring.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: So yeah, that's it. Just a filler chapter. They are both about to get the surprise of their lives...don't worry though. It all works out:)

Here's the timeline I promised you earlier...hope it helps!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Got it?

LOL::P

LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I WISH I COULD GIVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU AN INVITE TO MY WEDDING! YOU GUYS MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!

xoxoxox edwardsgirly4eva

-September 10th 2008: Nesssie's 2nd ("8th") Birthday, Bella recieves phonecall from "mystery" caller

-September 13th 2008: Bella's 21st "human" birthday. Around 6:30-7PM, they spot Laurant. They split up around maybe 7:30. Edward is snatched around 8ish. It takes Bella some time to get away from town because of the confusion. Alice and Bella are driving around for hours. Then, as I said, Bella and Nessie get home around 1:30-2AM.

Hope this helps!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey there guys:) I am SO sorry it has been SOOOO long! I promised you an update a LOOOONG time ago and wasn't able to do so:( I appologize! If anyone wants a true explaination, I will gladly explain through PM;)

But in a nutshell, Fall Quarter has started, I just got promoted work(whoop whoop!), and my wedding is in a month soooooooooooo...yeah, I'm a VERY busy woman:P Not to mention that our church anniversary is soon and as most of you know(if you read my profile...), I'm a pastor's kid soooooo, church anniversaries are a HUGE part of church.

Thanks for all the support and love! Specifically from Bella sweet03:) I love you girl and your random messeges! They put a HUGE smile on my face:D

Oh! And before I forget, I had promised a reviewer a LONG time ago to promote her story. Her name is mrslukecastellan. Read her story, it sounds interesting...

I will post a link on my profile...

Shutting up now!

Disclaimer: I own NO copywrited material in this story! All Twilight stuff is due to the magnificent brain of Stephenie Meyer and anything else I shall post the bottom...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 11: Love Spelled Backwards is...Evol? (Translation: Evil.)

EPOV

I went to the first place I could think to go...

The main house.

I yelled as loud as I could while running the short distance faster than possible.

"BELLA, BABY! RENESSME! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

I didn't slow my pace at all as I ran through the front door, still yelling.

"Bells! Love, do you here me! Please answer me!" I decided to go another route, though I knew already that no one was here.

"Alice! Jasper! You guys home! Rose, Em? Carlis-

I stopped mid-sentence. **Carlisle.**

I ran to the garage, grabbed a helmet(just for show), and sped as fast as I could to Charlie Swan's home. It only took me 15 minutes.

I ran as fast as a human probably could to the front door and rang it, then mentally kicking myself for ringing a doorbell at 5:30 in the morning. A groggy, drunken Charlie came to the door.

"Chief Swan?"

His eyes jumped out of their sockets.

**"Edward? Edward Cullen! How in the hell are you alive!"**

In his mind I saw swimming images of a dead body, police reports, a group of policemen huddling aroud him, and him thinking, _How am I gonna tell Bella? _I got it after about two seconds...

Someone had framed my death.

I decided to play dumb.

"I don't understand...I mean, I am breathing and my heart is fine..." _If he only knew what my heart was REALLY doing..._

"No, I mean, you were...I saw...but I don't..." He struggled to get a full sentence out. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Chief Swan, Charlie, please calm down. It seems like there has been some mis-understanding," I motioned my hand towards the inside of the house, "May I come in?"

He just stared at me wide-eyed for about two minutes before saying, "Sure..."

We walked in and sat down at the kitchen table. Charlie started the coffee maker Bella and I had bought him for Christmas last year and got a mug out of the cabinet.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No thank you, sir."

He was still looking at me, his face still in that mask of shock. He finally spoke after about 30 seconds.

"Okay then..."

We both sat in silence until Cahrlie finally pounded his fist on the table and shook his head. He had finally snapped out of it.

"Look, Edward, I'm sorry I'm acting like this, but yhou have to understand. Last night, there was a massive fire in Seattle. Bells was there and-

"Bella was **in** the fire?" I automatically thought the worst, my silent heart stopping.

"Oh, no no! I would have contacted you...if I could have REACHED you! Which brings me to my point! There was a dead body at the crime scene. It was obviously an arson fire, making this a manslaughter case. Anyways, we identified the body...as YOU! Bell said you were in town, getting drinks with one of your buddies from Alaska...Larry, was it? no no no...Lapount? no, that's not even a name...Pau-

"Laurant?" I was internally shaking with rage.

"Yes, that was it. Laurant. Well, anyways, the building that burned down was a bar and grill. The body looked identical to you! I swear, Edward! I swear! And now I have Bells thinking you're dead an-

**"Bella thinks I'm dead!"** I knew I shouldn't have yelled at him. I mean, he couldn't help that a sychotic vampire was out to get my family.

"I'm **so** sorry, Edward. I really thought you were gone! I don;t know where she is. You went home?"

"Yes, and she wasn-

"Charlie, what is all of that noise! Are you alrigh-" Sue Clearwater-Swan stepped into the kitchen and looked at me with shocked eyes.

**"Edward? But, how are...what hap-...I'm so..."**

"I'll explain it to you later, Sue. But, Edward, go. Find Bella. I don't know what she's planning, but I know how it was for her when you were gone for those 8 months. She was dead inside and out. I can't imagine what's going through her ead right now."

"Thanks, Charlie. Sorry for all of the confu-

"Dad."

"Excuse me?"

"Son, call me dad. This Charlie and Chief Swan stuff is too formal. And you're family. I realized that when I got drunk over the fact that you were dead...I don't just do that for anyone, son."

I was in total shock. He had NOT been thinking about that. _Bella..._

I shifted back to the task at hand. "Thank you...dad. I will call you when I can..." And when I get a replacement phone from the one Laurant took from me.

"Please do, my boy. Let me know when you get m-...your Bella home."

"Of course. Goddbye. See you later, Sue."

I turned and jogged towards the door. First thing's first.

I needed to find my daughter.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hello? Who is this..."

"Jacob hey. It's me, Edward. Look, I don't have long..."

"**Edward! **Are you okay, man? We've been working our asses off looking for you! Hold on..."

"No, Jake!" He had already put me on hold. I started tapping my foot and pinched the bridge etween my nose, a habit Bella had notified me of.

_Bella._

I got more and more anxious as the seconds went by. Finally, after 10 long and gruling seconds, Jacob got back on the line.

"Sorry, man. Just wanted to let Sam know the good news. Where are you? We can come pi-

"Jake, I don't have time right now. Do you still have Renessme?"

"No. Bells came and picked her up early this morning. Didn't you see her and Bells already..."

"Well that's just GREAT..." I pretty much mumbled this to myself, though Jacob heaerd me.

"Edward, is everything okay?"

"No, dog. Everything is certainly **not** okay! You wanna know why? Huh? Do you? I'll tell you! My daughter and wife are nowhere to be found, that's why! I go home to a fresh scent of them and they aren't in any room of the house. I go to the main house. Nothing. I even went to Chief Swan's house. Nothing, though he gave me some valuable information. I could honestly give a shit right now, though, because **Bella and Renessme are gone!**"

"Okay, bro, calm down. Calm down. We'll find them, we'll find them. I'll contact Sam and see if he has anything..."

"Okay, but i'm on my way over to the Rez as soon as I hang up. Meet me there?"

"Okay. See ya'."

"Bye."

After I hung up it took me about 7 minutes to get to the reservation. As soon as I hit the border, the scent hit me like a ton of bricks.

Renessme.

I took off immediatly in the direction of her scent. As soon as I started running, I heard the cries. I went even faster.

I ran into Sam's house at top speed.

**"Where is she? Where is Renessme!"**

The crying stopped and I heard feet running towards the front room. Then Renessme stepped out into the room, a look of relief crossing her face as soon as she saw me.

"Daddy!" She ran into my awaiting arms and I held her to my chest. She sobbed into my shirt and I rubbed and patted her back, the way I used to soothe Bella whenever she was crying.

_Bella..._

Just then, Emily Uley walked into the room, her eyes worried and relieved at the same time, her smile warm but not touching her eyes.

"Edward, you're alright."

"Yes, Emily. Thank you so much for taking care of her. You don't know how much it means to me."

"Yes, well, it was my pleasure..."

Just then, Sam walked into the house, looking stressed out until he saw me...and Renessme. Jacob followed closely behind him.

"She's alright!"

"Nessie!"

"Jakie!" Renessme pulled away from me, but I couldn't let her go.

She looked at me with knowing eyes.

"I'm okay, daddy. Really, I am."

I looked down at her, looked into her eyes. Those big, deep brown eyes. Her mother's eyes. She looked at me with the same expression Bella used to, and still does, look at me with whenever I would be overprotective. I finally released my hold on her and she leaned in, kissed my cheek, and ran over into Jacob's arms. Jake smiled at me, and then looked serious again.

"Bella?"

"Nothing, yet. I just got here." I looked at Emily and Sam. They seemed to be having a silent conversation. She looked over at me with the same expression she had before.

"Emily, you wouldn't happen to know anything about Bella would you?"

She just stared at me, the expression on her face getting more and more worried and less and less relieved by the millisecond.

"Em, do you?" Jacob asked this time.

Sam turned aroud and looked at me now, and his expression scared me. His eyes looked so grave and he gave me the most appologetic look he could.

"I'm so sorry...I should have NEVER let her go..." Emily was shaking now. I walked over, but Sam cationed me with his hand.

"Emily, where is Bella..."

"Edward...I...don't...know..."

"Do you have any clue where she may have gone?" I was on the edge of losing it here, but I had to stay calm.

"All I have is this note she left Renessme..."

I took the note and read it out loud. Every sentence made me crazier and crazier.

But I lost it when I reached the bottom.

_I love you all _very dearly. I hope this isn't the last time I will get to tell you all that.__

__I hope this isn't the last time I will get to tell you that.__

I dropped the note and was off running before anyone could stop me. About five minutes later and 2 miles out, I heard running behind me.

The scent hit me and I felt a tiny bit more relieved, but quickly lost it.

"Alice."

"Hey, there."

"You with me?"

"We all are, little bro."

I stopped then and turned around. All of my siblings were behind me.

"How did you-

"Wow, you really do lose it when you're worried!" Alice pointede to her head. "Now, let me remind you. Psychic, remember?"

"Sorry, Alice."

"No prob, Edward. Now, let's get a move on. You know how fast that girl can be."

"Of course I do."

We all started running again.

"What's the plan little bro?"

"Well, Em, if you think about it, you can probably figure it out."

He thought and then shook his head.

"Nope, I can't. What is it?"

"Find Bella."

__OoOoOoOoOoO

BPOV

I was running as fast as I could in the direction of Laurant's scent. Alice and I hadn't gotten this far, through to Phoenix. The only thing on my mind was finding my love. I had no idea where to go, with me being no tracker and all. I just was, well, _going_.

I turned onto a street that looked familiar; saw a house that looked like somewhere I had been before.

It was very cloudy that day, rare in Phoenix. I was still walking when I was grabbed from behind. I fought the stranger, but somehow they were stronger than me.

I started to scream, but the stranger stuck something into my marble skin, injecting a warm liquid into me. I began to feel woozy until all I saw was darkness.

And for the second time in my life, I did not resurface.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Sooooooooooooo, wadya thiiiiiinnnnnkkkkkkk! I really enjoyed writing this from Edward's POV today:) I got into an Edward/Jacob debate today at work and I needed to stand up for my babbbbbaaaayyyy:)

Let me know what you thought! I am completly open to your suggestions! Just PM me! I looove PM! It goes straight to my email:)

REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

PLEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEE REVIEW!

xoxox!

edwardsgirly4eva


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay I KNOW I promised I would never EVER do this but I am posting a quick author's note to just let you guys know I have NOT forgotten this story! Life has just been CRAZY! I moved in to my fiancee and I's appartment, work, school, it was anniversary month at church, AND my wedding is Sturday(whoop whoop!). I am SO excited but I'm VERY tired! And to top it off, I just found out my friend is being deported into Afganistan:(((

So life has been crazy hectic, but I WILL update before the wedding! I am hoping to on Thursday because tomorrow is just CRAZY with last minute details to cover...

Thanx so much for the support guys! I hope you are sticking with me! And dont feel shy to send me a quick PM reminder...I LOOOVE to hear from fans!

xoxoxoxox

edwardsgirly4eva


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: And the bullets begin...I know, I know I promised an update before the wedding. When I say I literally had NO idea about my surprise Bachelorette party that night...with the surprise stripper I was NOT happy about(I hate you SO much Taylor...lol:)...I mean it! The wedding...in one word...EXQUISITE! I thoroughly enjoyed the entire event and everyone in attendence. My honeymoon was...there are no words. Blissful. Complete. Beautiful. Gorgeous. I mean, the man took me to the city of love...PARIS! I have been on cloud nine for the last 2 weeks of my life as you can see...

Okay, but now it's finally time for an update my friends. I missed the gang sooooo much! I'm excited write again! Hopefully you guys are still on board...yay? Nay? Love you guys so much!

Oh, and my wedding gift(one of them)...two tickets to the special showing of BREAKING DAWN! It's to the premiere the day before the actual movie comes out! YAAAYYYY!

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Steph, not me:((((

Enjoy my lovelies...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 13: Are Love Stories Always This Complicated?

BPOV

I was 100% sure that I was dreaming...or what ever it is that we do.

I was back in Pheonix with my mother on my 13th birthday. It was sunny outside, no clouds in the sky. I was at the pool by our house, my mom with her newest boyfriend, Phil, attempting to grill steaks on the little grill at the pool. My mother's co-workers and a few classmates of mine had come to my little shin-dig of my coming of age. I was sitting by the side, book in hand. For once, I wasn't reading my normal Wuthering Heights-it was time for a break. I pulled out the tatterd copy of Pride and Prejudice. No one bothered to say anything besides a brief, "Happy Birthday, Bella!" to me and then moved on with their lives. I, on the other hand, appriciated the lack of attention-it was never good for someone like me to get attention.

As I was in the middle of the 3rd chapter, mymother came up behind me, whispering," Isn't that David Weimer, that cute guy you like?"

No. Never. "Mom, I don't like him. Everyone else falls all over him, but not me."

"Oh, come on sweetie, he's not that bad. I mean look, he's smiling over here..."

Sure enough, there was David Weimer. Smiling at...me. I never once thought that THE David Weimer would be interested in me, the lanky, weak, clumsy, pale, boring bookworm of my 7th grade class. I gave him a shy smile as he walked over.

"Hey Bella, happy b-day! Are you excited?"

"Y-yeah, I a-am." I stuttered, never really able to function right around guys.

"Well, that's good. I just wanted to say hi! Have a great day!" He then dropped a box into my hand and walked away. I was in shock.

"Well, that was nice, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, Mom. Yeah..."

I was in a daze for the next 20 minutes...until I looked over and saw Phil slyly give David a handful of dollar bills.

Bribed. David Weimer had been BRIBED to talk to me at my birthday party...that I had no desire to have in the first place because I knew no one cared. No one cared that I was born. No one cared when I got hurt, or when I lost something, or when I had a bad day.

No one cared that I was alive.

I had never felt so humiliated in my life. I dropped my book and ran, faster than I thought imaginable. At some point I heard someone yelling my name. I ddin't stop.

...

...until I tripped.

When I fell, I broke down and sobbed. What was wrong with me? What was so abnormal about me that people just couldn't stand to be around me? I ddin't understand.

I felt comforting hands around my shoulders. I leaned into them, trusting the feel of a mother's touch. I was still sniffling when my mother finally started to talk.

"I'm so sorry, Baby. I just wanted your birthday to be special! I just wanted you to feel special for ONE DAY!"

"I kno-ow, M-mom. I-i-it's o-o-ok." She rocked me some more, and then softly spoke.

"Bella, baby, you know you're wrong. Someone does care."

How did she know?

"How do you know about th-

"Sweetie, trust me. When you become a mother you just know sometimes. Anyways, that's besides the point. Did you hear what I just said? Someone does care."

"Who?" I said in a completly deflated voice.

"Well, for one, me. And Phil. And your father. But that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying...there's someone SPECIFICALLY who cares about you. Who loves you, unconditionally. Who was MEANT to love and care about you."

I snorted.

"Psh, Mom, come on. You're talking about ME, the mistake of the century. I was a mistake for you and dad, and I make mistakes day aft-

"You were never a mistake, Isabella Marie Swan. You hear me good, you were NEVER a mistake."

"Then why is it so difficult?"

She paused.

"Okay, you know the story of Cinderella? How even though her step-sisters had everything, all the beauty products and dresses and money; even though they had it all, Prince Charming picked the girl with the beauty inside AND out. Well, Bella, it's the same thing. Even though you see all these girls getting it so easy, let me tell you one day you are going to come home with someone with that same mindset, and then you'll know, 'This is what I was waiting for'..."

OoOoOoOo

I snapped out of whatever trance I was in and jerked forward.

SPLASH!

I was being drenched.

"I think she's up."

"You think?"

"Let's see..."

"I don't really know what to do here..."

"I wonder if-

"STOP!" I had my eyes wide open now, staring back into red orbes. "I'm awake. I'm fine."

They all looked at eachother and then smiled...a very michevious, vicious smile.

"Good. We will be taking you to see Captain now."

"And who might that be?"

"Oh, I think you know..."

With that, I was jerked forward. Pushed and shoved, with no chance of fighting back. I was so weak. How long was I out?

"Excuse me, but how long have I been out?"

"You were unconcious for 2 days."

"Shut up, Shelby! You are going to get us killed!"

"Oh, hush up, Lebraum. As if I'll get caught."

We made it to the middle of a forest and the other vampires(probably newborns), turned and ran.

It was then, that I realized a lot of things.

1.) I was in trouble.

2.) Laurant didn't have Edward. Edward was safe and probably looking for me.

3.) Laurant wasn't out for revenge over our family. He was out for revenge over me and Edward...in honor of Victoria and Irina.

4.)I was in DEEP trouble.

5.) I needed to run...NOW.

Immediatly, I took off. I ran and ran and ran...until I saw it.

There was a GIGANTIC forest fire, brewing about 75 feet away from where I stood, destroying trees and wildlife. Destroying the ozone...

...and about to destroy me.

I heard a deathly laugh behind me.

"Heh heh heh, you really thought it was going to be that easy, pet? Really?" He slammed me into a tree. With my newborn strength gone, I was no better than I was as a human. I was back to square one, James versus me.

So I resulted to the lowest thing I had ever done in my life.

"Please, Laurant. Please. I know I have hurt you in the past but-

"HURT me? You think you HURT ME? Yeah, right. Baby, all you did for me was do me a favor. I never gave a damn about them; Irina and Victoria were like hamsters to me: you buy them, you like them, but the moment you're done, there's no sadness in losing them. No, my pet, the reason I am after you and your mate is not for revenge on my part...but on their parts. You see, I have made A LOT of promises in my life. Some I've kept, some I've said screw it. However, though Victoria and Irina meant little to me, I did have a close relationship with them. I made them both a promise: that Edward Cullen and Bella Swan would pay. Though your surname has changed my dear, the intent is still clear. I will get revenge, for them. For justice."

I should have been scared. I should have been sobbing my eyes out, begging for freedom...

...

...

But I was PISSED!

How DARE he say that he is doing this in the "name of justice" . Hell no.

"Excuse me? For JUSTICE? REALLY? You think THIS insanity is JUSTICE? Burning down half of the state of Washington for JUSTICE? Harming innocent men, women, and children for JUSTICE? Blaming James's lack of control, Victoria's vengence, and Irina's big mouth on Edward and I? For JUSTICE! Are You out of your godforsaken mind! You listen to me Laurant, and you listen to me good, I NEVER intended on Irina getting hurt. She brought that onto herself. So did James. So did Victoria. It was NOT my fault, Edward's fault...shoot, it wasn't even YOUR fault! And I would do it again. If it came down to it, if you were in the way of me an my family, which you are now, I would kill you. You do what you have to to survive. I do what I have to do to survive..and that means keeping my family safe. Loving my family. Caring for them. And I sure as hell am not going to let someone like you ruin the complete bliss I have felt over the past 2 years. I went through HELL and HIGHWATER to get the happiness I have now and you are NOT taking it away."

He just smiled evilly.

"You're right...**I'm** not."

It was then that I remembered the fire.

Once again, I was pressed down by the blackness, but this time I heard the angel that I so often dreamt about.

How befitting that I would hear it in my final moments.

OoOoOoOo

EPOV

We were running. I was frustrated.

Alice's genious plan? Keep running. Ugh, my sister...

I was becoming extremely worried. What if something seriously wrong had happened? I mean, I know what they are capable of. That would kill me. Literally.

Emmett put a hand on my shoulder, stoppping me.

"Bro, we're gonna find her. We always do. It's not that hard. See, her scent is getting stronger..."

"As it was last time and that led us NOWHERE. Maybe if w-

Then I smelled it. The unique smell of Bela's already sweet nector mixed with the strawberry of her shampoo.

We had found her.

"Bro wh-

"No time!" Then I was running. I ran until I reached a little clearing. Her scent was so strong, it was like she had been here very recently...but with other vampires.

"Jasper?"

"Newborns. It's obvious. I smell the blood still running through them."

"Oh, dear God..."

"Edward, it's going to be okay. We are going to find..."

Alice zoned out into that all too familiar facial expression. When she snapped out, her face was broken. I reached out to her.

"What! What is it Alice, what is it!"

"It's...Bella. There's Bella...and Laurant...and a...fire. An-

I completely zoned out after fire. No. No no no no no no! Not after everything I've done to keep her alive! Noooooooooo!

"NO."

"Edwa-

"NO. I will NOT lose her. I refuse."

Then I was running towards my life...I was determined to find her alive. I screamed her name, the name of life and of my heart.

"BELLA!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: I know, I postpone the story AND give you a cliffy? I no nice... :)

The little bit of Bella's past I made up:) I know how it is for you teenage girls and I was recently talking to someone on here about this very thing. It gets hard, but do not fret my lovelies, ur Edward is out there;)

Hopefully this chapter sufficed. As you can tell, this story is drawing near to a close...hopefully it is living up to it's expectations!

I love you all soooooo much and thank you for all of your kind words and support throughout this whole ordeal of my wedding and stuff! I love my fans so much:)

PLEEAAASSSEEEEE REVIEW! I'D LOOOOOOOOOOOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU!

xoxoxo

edwardsgirly4eva


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Oh, how I love married life...but how I HATE my work and school scheduale...lol:P I am trying my lovelies...I am kind of anxious to finish this story...I have SOOOO many ideas to share...

Also, if you have ideas for any stories you would like me to write, please PM me...I cannot guarentee that every idea will be used, but if I can make a connection, I will use it! I love you guys...thanks for sticking with me thus far...

*PARTIAL LEMON ALERT!*

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any other copywrited item used in this story...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 14: If We Were A Movie...It Would Be _The Matrix_:)

BPOV

It seemed that the blackness was overtaking me...

...and then I snapped out of it.

"BELLA!"

My eyes snapped open as I heard the angel's voice, snapping back into reality.

This angel was real, not bashing on the true angels, but this one was real in the flesh.

I saw him running towards me and I turned back around, slapping Laurant towards the fire, jumping up and running into the angel's arms...

I was home.

"Edward!" I all but shrieked with relief his name. I ran into his arms, clinging on for dear life. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, kissing any open piece of skin available. I was dry sobbing.

"It's okay, sweetheart, it's okay. We're okay. Everything is okay." He was murmuring into my hair sweet nothings and gentle words, soothing me instantly.

"Okay, as happy as I am that you two are back together and safe, there's a raging fire not 25 yards aw-

Edward immediatly threw me onto his back and started running. For once I didn't protest. I was too tired to reason with him and too relieved to break contact with him...his esssence...his...love. I deeply inhaled his scent, it washing over me and healing any mental wound Laurant had placed within me.

Once we reached the Quiliute boarder, we slowed down. I jumped off of Edward's back, wrapping my arm around his back and leaning into his side. He in turn wrapped his arm around my back and kissed my hair. We were okay.

Suddenly, I remembered a certain member of my family we were missing...

"Nessie..."

"...is staying with Emily just where you left her. Jacob is there with her too, along with Sam."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I then tensed...he had seen my note.

"Bella?"

"You saw it."

"Saw what, honey?"

"My note..."

He paused and then started walking again.

"Yes, I read it. It's what got me running to find you. I didn't know whre you were or if I would get there in time, but those last few words you said, about IF you survived...I lost it. I ran into the darkness with no idea where you would be...and yet some how, some way, I found you..." he laughed," There must be a God. If there wasn't, we would all be dead right now..."

He and I simultaneously shuddered.

"I thoroughly believe that, Edward. I seriously do..."

We had reached the Uley household by then. I heard silent whimpering from my daughter and I rushed up the stairs and through the doors. I walked in just as she was about to burst out into a full out tantrum when she saw me. She immediatly jumped out of Jacob's arms and ran to me.

"Moooommmmaaaa!" She reached me and I held her tightly as she cried. Edward came quietly behind us and hugged us close.

"We're home."

I smiled and turned to look at him.

"Home."

OoOoOo

"...so Laurant burned with the rest of the Southern forest of Forks."

Jasper was recalling the events everone had missed while we all gathered around a small campfire on the La Push beach shore. Esme and Carlilse had assured CHarlie that everything was okay and the DEnalis were here with them for a visit. Nessie was cuddled into my lap, Edward holding me tightly to his side. I laid my head down on his chest.

"So what made him think that he would miraculously survive?"

"He didn't. He knew he was going to die."

"Why then, Edward? Why did he doom himself too?"

Edward looked thoughtfully at me.

"If you had lost everything you ever had, wouldn't you have no desire to live?"

My eyes filled with the tears I wished so desperatly to fall, knowing that it would take a lot to force them from my eyes.

"Edward, Bella, please let us take Renessme for the night. She's exhausted and you two have a lot of...um...talking to do..."

My mother-in-law smiled and me knowingly and winked. I smiled back.

"That's perfectly alrigth with me if it is with Edward and Nessie. What about it you two?"

"I don't mind...Nessie?"

"Can Jakey come over for a little bit?" She used that pouty face that overuled anyone's protests.

"Of course dear, we'd love to have Jake over."

"I'll go get packed up..."

Jacob ran into the house and Renessme ran after him, laughing. Those two were really something...

"Well, I think we'll head home. We do have a lot of...er..._talking_...to do."

I looked up, shocked at the tone of my husband's voice. The thing that shut me up...his eyes were pitch black with hunger...and not for food...

"Yea, see you guys!" I had begun to get up, Edward holding my hand the entire time.

"That house will be down in no time..."

I stopped abruptly. Edward gave me an annoyed look. I just smiled and shook my head, turning around.

"Oh Emmett, I wouldn't be talking. I mean, look at you and Rose. 10 houses...tsk, tsk..."

He gave me a dirty look while everyone, including his wife, laughed. I just skipped away, waving. When we reached the forest, we were running..._fast_.

The minute we reached our house, Edward shut the door...with my body.

I growled as he attacked my neck with kisses...licking a path from my collar bone to my shoulder blade.

I turned his face around, looking into his eyes. There was plenty of lust and need...but underneath that was pain.

"Baby, baby stop. Look at me. Stop..."

Edward wasn't having it. He started pulling on my shirt.

So I grabbed his face, julting him.

"**Stop**."

He looked at me, the pain underneath the surface showing more and more until he finally crumbled. He held me to him, dry sobbing into my chest.

"Oh, Bella. How many times do I have to lose you? How many!"

"Sshhh, it's okay baby. It's okay. You didn't lose me! Look at me!"

He stopped and looked.

"Edward, I am FINE. Everything is fine. I'm fine. You're fine. Nessie's fine. We're all fine. Don't panic.,,it's going to be okay."

He nodded and then his need powered through as he attacked me with the fiercest, most powerful kiss he has ever given me. I moaned loudly into his mouth as he explored it with his own tongue. We explored eachother in ways we never had before. We carressed and touched the untouchable to anyone besides ourselves were concerned. It was passionate. It was erotic. It was magical. It was...love.

He made me feel wanted...needed. He expressed it in every way possible. I reciprocated teh best way I could...

It was after round 12 that we finally stopped for the night, listening to the sun come up from the couch in the living room. I was laying om his naked chest, him holding my naked body. I traced the patterns in his granite skin, as he did teh same.

We talked about everything...things we hadn't EVER talked about before.

His weaknesses and strengths. My doubts and my beliefs. His agreements and disagreements. My pain and happiness.

We opened the avoided topics of Renessme's and Jacob's funture...the previous pains Jacob had inflicted on us both...his leaving...

We cleared up each and every disagreement we had EVER had.

We laughed, we cried, we got mad...

But in the end, everything was settled. Everything was fine. We were both on cloud nine.

This realization brought on round 13...and the continuation of our forever.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Okay, so I decided that this was the final chapter! Sad, rigth? Too abrupt? Too slow, fast? Let me know...

Epilogue up next!

xoxoxo

edwardsgirly4eva


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I know you are ALL shooting mental daggers at me...I owuld be too if I were on the recieving end...lol:)

I am SO sorry guys. My life has literally been NON. STOP. My work schedule has been the definition of hell, my professors decided it would be hilarious to assign like 6 projects before break, I still have midterms ot study for, we have had guests stay at our house, and to top it off, I'm still a NEWLYWED! Jesus almighty, I have had literally no time to BREAKTH...but I am LOVING my life and it is SUCH a blessing that I finally got a week off to just RELAX...it has been so fun:)

I did get some questions last chapter about the name of the chapter...

My hubbie and I were watching the Matrix and he begged me to add that in there...ahahahaha:)

Also, please forgive my spelling errors in the last chapter. I was rushing to type becuase I had typed it before I left for church...

Whew! I think that's it. Here's the epilouge... :( I can't believe this story is over...but I am hoping to begin another one soon...just bare with my crazy schedule please:) Thanks for sticking with me guys...I give myself a personal B+ on this. I hope this met your expectations...

LOOOOOVEEE YOOOUUU!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any other copywrited item used in this story...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Epilouge: Celebrating Us

BPOV

3 months later...

"Moooooommmmyyyyy! Help!"

I smiled to myself as I listened to my husband chasing our daughter through our home. You know how most parents say they can't wait to hear the pitter-patter of little feet? Well, I'd say this is what they are talking about. THere is nothing more satisfing than seeing my daughter giggling as her father chases her in circles around our little cottage in the woods. It brings on a sense of relief and happiness...

"MOOOOMMMMYYYYY! HE-AHAHAHAHA! DA-DADDY! ST-ST-STOPP! AHAHAHA!"

"Honey, what are you doing to her! Jesus, she's having a seizure."

"Just a little payback for the panic attack she gave me yesterday, love. Nothing to worry about."

Ah, yes. Our little Renessme decided to explore her aderneline junkie side, sadly coming from my genes. She pulled a cliff diving stunt. Imagine the look of horror on our faces when she decided to do that alone...and hten the total relief after Edward jumped in and found Jacob underwater, waiting to catch her. THough, I still thought it was too cold for that type of behavior... Anyways, Edward was pretty pissed at Jacob for that, but with a little pout from my little girl, my husband's resolve shattered. He was putty in her hands, as he would say. Oh, the females of the Cullen family, how easy we all had it...

"Edward, I wouldn't test her if I were you. She's not a little 5 month old, toddler-sized child anymore. She's a 2 year old, 8 year old-sized girl. She could easily fight back..."

"Babe, are you questioning my strength. How could she break through this?"

He flexed his bicep and that's when she pounced. I burst into a fit of giggles as I watched my husband squirming under the very thorough tickling fingers of my daughter. Finally, after many protests and squeals(yes, squeals) of discomfort, Renessme gave up, and we all laughed. I scooped up my daughter in a bear hug.

"Oh, Ness. You are the BEST. I thought I was the only one who could make **those** sounds come out of your. Nice job!"

We high-fived and Edward just sat there faux pouting. We laughed again as Edward's phone rang. He left us to go pick it up. He looked at me and rolled his eyes as he answered the phone.

"Hello, Alice...uh huh...oh, we were, were we?...well, I appologize for the inconvenience but...and I realize that but...I see your point...Alice, I'm just humoring you. We are not, and I repeat, ARE NOT doing that. Enjoy making your husband fall for those tricks but I will not subject my family, nor myself to something so embarrasing...she would agree with me 100% and you know it...okay, you can ask her...whatever...bye."

Renessme and I looked at Edward with confusion as he went into our room. When he came back he handed me my phone.

"Alice will be calling you in a sec-

_*You don't have to believe me, but the way I, way I see it. Next time you point a finger I might have to bend it back and break it, break it off. Next time oyu point a finger, I'll point you to the mirror*_

My ringotne went of and this time, I rolled my eyes.

"What is it Alice."

"Well, Merry Christmas Eve to you too, Mrs. Scrooge. How are you, Mr. Scrooge, and Ms. Scrooge doing today?"

"Shut up, Alice. What is it that has my husband so annoyed with you?"

"Okay, so you know how I have been saying we need to have a karyoke night?"

"Yeah...and?"

"Well, I thought we could have one tonight! Like for Christmas dinner!"

"I don't see a problem with that. What's wrong with that, Edward?"

He looked at me and smirked.

"Let her finish..."

"Okay, Alice, continue. What is it that has Edward so on edge about this? He probably would love that..."

"Well, you see, I thought that we could all dress up! And you guys could be Mr. and Mrs. Claus and Ness could be Rudoulph and you could sing Santa Baby in one of those really sexy Mrs. Claus dresses and-

"WHAT! NO. Absolutly NOT."

"Why, Bella? It's not that big of a deal!"

"Actually, it is. Alice, we'll look crazy! WHo in their right minds randomly dresses up for Christmas dinner! We'd look like the freak show to my fahter and the wolf pack! And me singing **Santa Baby** in front of my **dad**! Who in teh he-" _Oops! Child in the room..._"_heck_ does that! No, Alice. No, and I repeat, NO!"

The line went silent and then Alice sighed.

"Fine. I guess I see your point about the Santa Baby thing, but what's wrong with dressing up! You guys would look SO cute! And Ness would LOVE it! Please?"

"NO, Alice. I said no and I'm supporting Edward on this. ABsolutly NOT. Now, I will see you at dinner tonight..."

"Ugh, fine! But you watch your back, Cullen! I will get my way one day!"

"Whatever, pixie. See ya!"

I hung up and sighed. _When will that girl learn..._

"I have no idea, babe. I have no idea..."

"Mommy, Daddy, what was all that about?"

"It's called an Alice Tantrum. Alice didn;t get her way and now she decided to have a fit about it."

"But what was-

"It's not important, sweetie. Now, let's get ready for dinner. You wouldn't want to be late seeing gramp, would you?"

"Yay! Grandpa Charlie!"

With that, she ran out of the room and up to her room. Edward and I just chuckled.

"Oh, our little girl..."

"I know right? I'm still trying to believe that she was inside of me only two years ago. It's so...wierd..."

"I know, love. It's very...surreal too, though. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. But most of the drama in our life has brought many surreal moments. Like, prom...me dance on your feet."

"Oh my God, yes! And you grounded...I miss your old room..."

"We'll have to pay it a visit. We never did break my old bed in..."

I suggestivly traced my fingertips down his chest. He shuddered.

"That reminds me, I still have to get your present."

:How does my old bedroom remind you of your Chrismas present to me?"

He wickedly smiled at me.

"Oh, you'll find out later tonight...unless I can't contain myself now..."

"Okay boy, down."

He laughed and then pecked me on the lips.

"I love you, Bella. I love every single moment we have shared, the good, the bad, the ugly, the awkward, the panful, the pleasurable...everything. I wouldn't trade ANYTHING we went through for the world. You and Renessme are the best gifts I could EVER recieve."

I was on the verge of tears.

"I love you too. More than I ever could love anyone."

He held me close and we just sat there in peace for awhile. Finally, he spoke.

"You know, after all the drama with the Volturi, I thought all of the problems would just...I don't know, fade away?"

"WEll, baby, I think that's the beauty of life. When we get through hard times, we feel empowered, like there's nothing that could knock us down after that. THen, something else even more challenging takes over. Thwn, when we beat that, we gain even more knowledge. Edward, quite frankly, I don't think it will EVER end for us, the drama. I just think we are strong enough to avoid most of it now."

He looked at me, like he had just laid eyes on me for the first time.

"No, love. I think we've always been strong enough. We have just always doubted our strength. But, I've come to realize that together, our strength in unbeatable, human or vampire. No one can get through us and win. Our love knocks down every mountain."

"No, our love is a mountain...and no one can climb over it."

With that, I kissed him with all the love I felt. The fireworks went off and as I kissed him, I went through everything we had gone through in my mind. James, our seperation, the Volturi, Victoria and her army, Jacob, REnessme...everything. We were both in tears and out of breath we didn't need by the time we broke apart.

"I love you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."

"As I love you, Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen...forever."

I smiled.

"Forever."

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: TA DAAAAAAA! IT'S OVER...OR IS IT?

Ahahaha, no seriously, it's over. Thank you for all the reviews and PMs and everything, guys! THis story did WAY better than I ever IMAGINED! Thank you for all the support!

Please leave me a reiew fro this last instolment...and if you could, some ideas for another story? I will get started asap!

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone! Have a safe and blessed holiday!

Much love,

edwardsgirly4eva


End file.
